Túra a Shichinintaival
by MissMicike
Summary: Jakotsu elvetődik egy világvégi porfészekbe. Jön a nagy találkozás. A srác puhatolózik, ismerkedik. Mit gondol, mit akar, miért küzd és mi történik...?
1. A sztori

Itt most figyelmeztetés hangzik el a nyelvhasználat, a cselekmény, a szereplők, és a nézetek miatt. Elhangzott.

Japán mondatokkal és kifejezésekkel bőven meg van tűzdelve a történet. A második fejezet nem fejezet, az a szótár. Ajánlom megnyitni egy külön ablakban, vagy kimásolni egy dokumentumba és lementeni a gépre. Így olvasásnál csak meg kell nyitni, a mondatok sorban vannak, nem lehet eltévedni.

Jó szórakozást ;)

* * *

A helikopterben álló fiú a helyére csúsztatta az utolsó csatot is, majd nagy lendülettel elhúzta a tolóajtót. Kipillantott. Odalent nagy port kavarva száguldott két pötty. Mikor a pilóta lejjebb ereszkedett és intett, hogy készüljön, már ki tudta venni a két kocsit, mielőtt az ajtó mellé szerelt lámpa zöldre váltott. Kivetette magát az ajtón és élvezettel bukfencezett párat, majd széttárt végtagokkal zuhant egy darabig, mielőtt megrántotta a zsinórt. 

Odalent, nagyjából két kilométerre a vakmerő sportot űző ifjútól a két autó az út állapotához képest gyorsan száguldva igyekezett előre. Elöl egy koszos vajszínű megviselt kisbusz, mögötte egy viszonylag jó állapotban lévő sötétzöld matt festékkel mázolt terepjáró, lehúzott tetővel, vontatva.

A hátsó járműben, ami jobbra-balra lengedezett ki az éles, megfontolatlan kanyarok, és a kötél hossza miatt egy fekete hajú fiatal férfi ült bal kezét a kormányon tartva, lábait az anyósülésre fektetve. Fejét balra fordította, hogy előrefelé nézhessen és figyelhesse a vontató technikáit. Az illető nem nagyon technikázott, csak ment, mint az őrült.

A fiú fekete haja kibomlott a frizurából, tincseit szanaszét fújkálta, lobogtatta a menetszél. Western kalapját a hátsó ülésre dobta, mielőtt a szél szemet vetett volna rá.

Hogy került ebbe a helyzetbe egyáltalán? Egyedül indult útnak, kellemes egyhetes túrát tervezett. Szeretett kirándulgatni, általában egyedül, autóval és sátorral ismeretlen, veszélyes vidékekre. Ezúttal egy kanyonos, kies vidéket választott, amit épeszű ember ritkán lak.

A negyedik napon a hűséges terepjáró meghibásodott, és a fiú nem lévén kocsiszerelő rövid vizsgálódás után a motorban feladta. Fogta a térképet és az iránytűt, majd egy toll és a kilométeróra segítségével bejelölte hol is lehet éppen. Aztán kihalászta a csomagtartóból az összecsukható kempingszéket és leült járműve mellé gondolkozni.

A térkép szerint a legközelebbi település százötven kilométerre épült. Légvonalban.

Ez terepjáróval, az utakat nélkülözve is legalább 170-re rúg. Mivel egyáltalán nem abba az irányba igyekezett. Talán előbb utóbb azért téved errefelé valaki, ha nem talál ki semmit.

Érkezett is egy lerobbant, látszólag legfeljebb csoszogásra képes kisbusz, benne egy pöffeszkedő, első pillantásra ellenszenves egyénnel. Megjegyezendő, a férfi másodjára sem tűnt kedvesebbnek, harmadszorra pedig egyenesen egy seggfejre emlékeztetett.

Mindenesetre azért vontatóhorogra akasztotta emberünk terepjáróját és teljes gőzzel száguldottak Miracle felé.

A szerencsétlenül járt fiú kényelmesen elhelyezkedve az ülésen malmozott, vajon mit fog csinálni, míg megjavítják a kocsiját.

Megszólalt a rádió a kisbuszban. Talán a maximum hangerőnél is hangosabban. Ezt senki sem bánhatta, hiszen a környéken más nem volt található, csak egyenletesen elszórt vörös homok, néhol egy-két sziklával és szilárdan kapaszkodó, szélnek ellenálló kóróval.

A fiú se bánta, szerette a számot, ami éppen szólt. Innentől kezdve ritmusra dobolt ujjaival.

A kisbuszban a kormányt eszeveszetten tekergető, és a gázpedált megállás nélkül taposó férfi alig lehetett idősebb a vontatottnál. Fekete copffal, fejpánttal és őrült vigyorral szerelte fel magát. Élénk, kék szemei meghatározhatatlanul tapadtak az útra. Alig akadt valaki, aki meg tudta mondani, mit fejez éppen ki tekintete, ugyanis nem rendelkezett pupillával. Egyértelműen démon volt, erre utalt szinte hibátlan testfelépítése is.

Barna, zsebekkel tömött rövidnadrágot viselt és bakancsot. Úgy találta nincs túl rossz idő felsőhöz.

A vontatott fiú alaposan megszemlélte segítőkész új ismerősét. Ezúttal saját arcát vette szemügyre a visszapillantó tükörben.

Túrázás alkalmával nem szokott sminkelni, hiszen senki sem látja, így most sem volt festék található az arcán, csak tetoválása. Két fekete szeme alól álla felé világoskék, elkeskenyülő csíkok húzódtak.

Halványrózsaszín laza inget és kék, lenvászon térnadrágot viselt csontos alkatához.

Hátrahajtotta fejét, nem aggódott, hogy valami leviszi. A kutya se jár erre, villanyoszlopok sincsenek, az utat is csak rendes túlzással lehet így nevezni, hiszen nem más, mint egy keréknyomokkal alig-alig ellátott ösvény néhol oldalt megtoldva egy kilométerkővel. A távolban is csak kiszáradt, kivénhedt kórók láthatók.

Ráhangolódott a rádióra és nyugodt lélekkel dobolt a kormányon a maradék időben.

* * *

Miután érzelemmentes búcsút vett a lófarkas csávótól, aki elporzott a földúton a város középpontja felé benézett a benzinkút épületébe, most pedig az egyik töltőállomás tövében ücsörögve rontotta a levegőt egy cigarettával a szájában. Ha valaki dohányzott mellette, akkor neki is eszébe jutott, de magától csak nagyon ritkán gyújtott rá, így ezt talán nem is lehet függőségnek nevezni. 

Most a benzinkút egyik alkalmazottja váltotta ki belőle a tüdőrongálást, ugyanis egy szál szivart ropogtatott miközben a terepjáróban vájkált.

A fiúnak azért is felkeltette a figyelmét a férfi, mert ő is tetoválást viselt az arcán, csak lilát és csíkjai homlokán is folytatódtak, végük között egy bika alakja rajzolódott ki. Fénylő, kopasz fején verejték csillámlott meg a tűző napon. Olajfoltos farmer kertésznadrágot hordott és megdöbbentően mély, szexi hangon beszélt.

Eddig őt tartotta a leglátványosabbnak a környéken. A város, vagyis inkább falucska a semmi közepén lehet, hogy a Miracle nevet viselte, de semmi csodás nem akadt benne. Egy vérbeli porfészek. Bolond, aki ideköltözik. A legközelebbi nagyváros vagy háromszáz kilométerre van innen. Úgy tűnt, azért van néhány őrült, aki itt szeret lakni, mert lakóépületek is láthatóak voltak a valódi vadnyugatot idéző környéken.

- Sajnos, nem tudom rendbe szedni most azonnal – fordult a fiú felé a szerelő.

- Miért?

- Ki kell cserélni egy alkatrészt, de nincs ilyen nálunk. Rendelni kell – közölte szenvtelen hangon a férfi. A fiú ledobta a félig elszívott cigarettát a földre, eltaposta és felegyenesedett. Elgondolkodva mérte végig a szerelőt, aki kifejezéstelenül figyelte minden mozdulatát, leginkább egy nagymacskára emlékeztetően.

- Ha rendelnek… Mikorra érkezik meg? Szóval, mikor lesz újra működőképes a kocsim?

- Ez egy világvégi porfészek, ide nem gyakran járnak. Lehet akár egy hét is.

- Egy hét! – igaz, a fiú szeretett sok időt eltölteni vadidegen tájak közt, de ez a környék nem vonzotta az eltervezettnél jobban – Van itt valami szállodaféle?

- Szálloda? – a férfi verejtékcseppes arcán mosoly bujkált – Esetleg az a panzió az utca végén. Ajánlom, hogy nézz be oda, biztosan van szabad szobájuk. Aztán vidd el csomagjaidat, a kocsit meg bevisszük a garázsba.

- Akkor itt hagyom. Aztán el ne lopják, mert nem állok jót magamért – figyelmeztette a férfit, majd sarkon fordult és elmasírozott az utcán.

Egy árva lélekkel sem találkozott, mindenütt csak homok, sziklák, szél és lakatlannak rémlő házak. Igaz az egyik ablakban feltűnt egy ráncos arc, de függönylebbentve hamarosan el is tűnt.

Mikor a fiú elérte a panziót, kritikusan szemlélte a festetlen, piros téglákból épített kétszintes épületet. Az ablakok felül lekerekítettek, koszos üveg és átlátszó függöny egészíti ki őket. Barna cseréptető, ferde eresz (szokott erre esni?), karcos fehér faajtó. Fellépdelt a dísztelen kőlépcsőn, majd megnyomta a csengőt. Odabentről üvöltő, dobhártyasértő csergés, majd slattyogó léptek hallatszottak.

Nagyszerű. Ha valami banya lakik itt, akkor inkább alszik sátorban.

Lánc csörgött, majd kulcs és végre kitárult az ajtó. Elutasító arcú lány szobrozott a nyílásban, fekete térdszoknyát és lila feszülős felsőt viselt, fekete haját feltűzte. Lábfejét mamusz takarta, azzal csoszogott a parkettán.

- Mi az? – érdeklődött. A fiú örült, hogy nem nyanya, de azért lehetne kicsit szimpatikusabb, ha már lány…

- Elromlott a kocsim és kéne nagyjából egy hétre egy szoba.

- Fizetni tudsz?

- Ha nem tudnék, akkor már felállítottam volna a sátramat a város szélén…

A lány beengedte, majd bekísérte egy konyhának látszó szobába. Belülről jobb állapotban volt a ház. Szépen festett falak, viszonylag új bútorok és tiszta parketta, mindössze helyenként elcsúszott szőnyegekkel.

A lány előszedett egy nagy köteg papírt, és a fiú elé csúsztatott egy lapot meg egy tollat a konyhaszekrényen.

- Töltsd ki – utasította, majd töltött magának egy csésze erős szagú, fekete kávét.

A fiú végigfutotta a kérdéseket.

- Miért kell megmondanom, hogy hol születtem, mi az anyám neve, milyen iskolákat végeztem és mi a kedvenc színem?

- Jó lenne, ha mindenre válaszolnál.

- Nézze kisasszony – a fiú megfordult, hogy szembenézhessen a mogorva nővel – Nem tudom, hogy hol születtem, anyám nevét se tudom, árvaházban nevelkedtem, az iskolát kerültem, a kedvenc színem meg a rózsaszín, de nem vagyok hajlandó papírra vetni.

- Oké, akkor válaszolj a többire.

A fiú engedelmesen kitöltötte a többi rubrikát, és aláírás gyanánt odafirkantotta: Jakotsu.

A lány ránézett a papírra, megszemlélte a félig olvashatatlan aláírást, majd kérdőn nézett rá.

- Nem ismersz egy gyereket hosszú fekete copffal és barna bőrrel?

- Nem – Jakotsu nem értette a kérdést.

- Akkor semmi… Bár nehezen hiszem el. Gyere megmutatom a szobád. Egyébként az én nevem Kagura.

Jakotsu szobája az emeleten helyezkedett el, egy ablaka a semmire nézett, mivel a ház a település szélén volt. Csipketerítő hevert az asztalon, vadonatúj franciaágy a sarokban, kistévé a másikban, drágának látszó szőnyeg a recsegő parkettán. Hatalmas tölgyszekrény az ablak mellett, kristálycsillár a plafonon, egy majdnem teljesen meztelen nőt ábrázoló portré az ágy fölött.

- Ne rendezd át túlságosan. Nincsenek cuccaid?

- De. Majd idehozom őket.

Kagura kiment a szobából kávéját szürcsölgetve. Jakotsu körbenézett, elfintorodott a festmény láttán. Leakasztotta, két ujja közé csippentette, majd bevágta az ágy alá.

Odakintről egyre erősödő zúgás szűrődött be, majd elhúzott a ház felett egy helikopter. Jakotsu az ablakból figyelte. A település melletti leszállópályára igyekezett.

Mikor a gép leszállt a fiú folytatta a rendezkedést. Először is lekapta a csipkét az üvegborítású dohányzóasztalról, és azt is begyömöszölte az ágy alá. A szekrény nagyságát tekintve nem lesz gondja a ruhákra, amott egy polc is van, oda lehet fontosabb dolgokat, mindennapi cuccokat pakolni. Mikor már éppen kezdte otthonosnak érezni a szobát a ház alsóbb szintjéről ajtócsapódás szűrődött be, és egy kiáltás:

- A huzat volt!

Jakotsu úgy döntött itt nem tud már mit csinálni, inkább elhozza a csomagjait. Leballagott a lépcsőn, szembetalálkozott a morcos Kagurával, aki ki sem tért előle úgy igyekezett felfelé. A fiú mikor lelépett a legalsó fokra szembetalálta magát egy másik emberrel.

A srác egy hátizsákot szorongatott bal kezében, és meglepve nézett rá. Jakotsunak azonnal feltűnt a fiú két, gyönyörű kék szeme. Ferdén metszett szemrésében a világ talán legszebb kék szempárja bújt meg. Bőre karamellbarna, szája széles, a füle egy picit elálló, de frizurája ezt tökéletesen leplezi. Fekete befont copfja feneke alá ér, homloka magasságában pár tincs rövidsége miatt kiszökésre van ítélve. Homlokára egy lila, négyágú csillag képét vésték.

Alacsony termetéhez közönséges kék melegítőt viselt és fekete Adidas márkájú pulóvert.

- Hát te? – kérdezte. Mutáláson átesett orrhangja nem rontott az összképen, inkább csak adott hozzá. Jakotsu úgy tippelte a fiú nem lehet több tizenhatnál.

- Itt lakom – mosolygott rá Jakotsu. Erre a beszélgetésre figyelmet kell szentelni…

- Mióta? – pislogott rá a fiú.

- Nagyjából öt perce.

- Oh… Akkor üdvözöllek. Én is itt lakom. Hogy hívnak?

- Jakotsu.

A fiú hirtelen gyanakvóra váltotta arckifejezését.

- Ez valami tréfa?

- Miért? – Jakotsu most már tényleg nem érette a dolgot. Várjunk csak az a lány… Kagura megkérdezte, hogy nem ismer-e egy gyereket hosszú copffal… Ez lenne ő?

- Akkor nem vicc? Tényleg így hívnak?

- Persze!

A fiú kezet nyújtott, Jakotsu megszorította az ujjait.

- Bankotsu.

- Eh?

- A te anyád is csontnak nevezett el?

- Nem, nekem az árvaházban adták ezt a nevet viccből, és mivel nem jutott jobb eszükbe beírták az irataimra is.

Bankotsu rámosolygott, amit inkább vigyornak kéne nevezni. Dús szemöldöke állandóan olyan kifejezést kölcsönzött neki, mint aki dühös, vagy épp kárörvendő. Jakotsu elájult ettől az arctól.

- Melyik szobában fogsz lakni?

- Ebben itt a lépcsővel szemben – mutatta a fiú kezével is.

- Az enyém mellett! – Bankotsu egy csapásra vidámnak látszott. Kicsit olyan már most, mint egy duracell-nyúl. Végtelen energiával.

- Berendezkedtél már?

- Még nem. Még a cuccomat is ide kéne hozni.

- Hol van?

- A benzinkútnál.

- Segítek!

Bankotsu megindult az ajtó felé, a kezében tartott táskát levágta az egyik ajtó tövébe.

- Gyere! – szólt a megilletődött Jakotsunak.

Együtt sétáltak a szeles utcán. Jakotsu nem győzte csodálni a fiút, aki olyan egyenes háttal járt, mint a cövek, hogy ellensúlyozza alacsonyságát.

- Egyébként… Hogy visz rá a lélek valakit, hogy egy ilyen helyre jöjjön? Valami kutatás…?

- Dehogy. – Jakotsu elmagyarázta a történteket, Bankotsu pedig pislogva figyelt rá, és a megfelelő részeknél vigyorgott.

- Hát igen, nagyjából ez az egyetlen ok, amiért valaki idejönne.

- Te is itt ragadtál?

- Nem – Bankotsu kinyújtotta oldalra karját és végighúzta ujjait a virág mintáskerítésen, ami mellett elhaladtak – Én szeretek idejárni. Sok a hely, hódolhatok a kedvenc hobbimnak! És szinte senki nincs a környéken, csak akiket magammal hozok.

- Mi a hobbid?

- Ejtőernyőzök.

- Tényleg? – Jakotsu lázba jött – Mindig is ki akartam próbálni, de még nem jött össze!

Bankotsu nagy, nyílt tekintetet vetett rá.

- Majd elviszlek.

- Komolyan? – A fiú úgy hitetlenkedett, mint egy gyerek. Bankotsunak is feltűnt ez. Szimpatikusnak találta a srácot, főleg a tetoválás, meg a név miatt.

Csendben sétáltak, közeledtek a benzinkút felé, már befordultak a sarkon.

- Jakotsu… Miért nézel?

- Hm?

- Lassan már az lenne érdekes, ha nem venném észre.

Jakotsu úgy döntött marad a szokásos technikájánál, és őszinte lesz.

- Annyira szép az arcod… Szexi vagy!

Bankotsu elvigyorodott, felnézett a fiúra.

- Meg… Nagyon vonz, hogy fiatal, meg alacsony vagy… Karakteres.

Bankotsu tekintete elsötétült, a mosoly leolvadt szájáról.

- Ezt nem kellett volna… - a tetovált szerelő közeledett feléjük tenyerét egy koszos rongyba dörgölve – Azért életben hagyhatnád, Ooaniki. Talán keresnék valamit végre.

- Idefigyelj – Bankotsu a mutatóujjával fenyegette Jakotsut – Nem vagyok alacsony. Sem kölyökképű, vagy gyerekes. És akkor jól megleszünk.

- Hát persze – Jakotsu vigyora nem véletlenül keltette azt az érzést, hogy nem először hallották a szájából az alacsony jelzőt Bankotsura.

- Hol a srác kocsija, Renkotsu?

- Renkotsu...? – Jakotsu tágra nyílt tekintettel pásztázta újra végig az olajfoltos férfit.

- Jakotsu, ő az egyik haverom, Renkotsu.

Jakotsu kezet nyújtott, majd vissza is húzta, mikor a férfi egy szó nélkül megfordult és intett, hogy kövessék a garázsba. Jakotsu Bankotsura pillantott, de ő csak legyintett és előre indult.

Felkapták az összes csomagot és elindultak visszafelé. Jakotsu Renkotsuról kérdezgetett.

- Mi baja velem? Vagy valami elve van, hogy nem fog kezet senkivel?

- Olajfoltos volt a keze…

- Akkor legalább mondhatta volna… - zsörtölődött a fiú.

- Nézd... – Bankotsu kicsit lejjebb vette a hangerőt. Ő is azok közé tartozott, akik szeretnek hangosan beszélni – Renkotsu valahogy irtózik mindentől, ami nem normális.

- Óh, ja ez a helyzet – bólintott Jakotsu – És mondd, szerinted mi nem normális rajtam?

- Soroljam fel? – vigyorgott Bankotsu.

- Nem úgy értettem… Mi nem tetszett Renkotsunak?

- Az összkép – Bankotsu nem tudta letörölni a vigyort az arcáról – Meg, szerintem főként az, hogy lerí rólad, hogy homokos vagy.

- Téged is zavar?

- Nem segítenék behozni a cuccaidat, és nem beszélgetnék veled, ha zavarna. Nem vagyok ám ilyen segítőkész…

- Velem kivételt teszel?

- Szimpatikus vagy.

Jakotsu még soha nem hallotta ezt így szemtől szembe, ráadásul nem egy ilyen helyes fiútól. Majdnem kicsúszott a kezéből a bőrönd.

- Miért, ki szimpatikus neked?

- Hát… Nehéz lenne így behatározni.

Jakotsu kicsit magánkívül lépkedett a fiú mellett. Mikor magához tért, folytatta a kérdéssort.

- Miért szólított téged nagytestvérnek?

- Értetted? – csodálkozott Bankotsu.

- Persze.

- Hová valósi vagy?

- Japánban születtem, aztán valamikor ötéves koromban kerültem el onnan, de a nyelvet valahogy nem felejtettem el. Folyton rám is szóltak, hogy beszéljek érthetően…

Bankotsu felnevetett. Megtorpant, hogy megigazítsa vállán a hátizsákot.

- Én Japánban nőttem fel. Pár éve kerültem ki ide, és gyakran utazok ebbe a városba „nyaralni"…

- És Renkotsu?

- Nem tudom. Nem sokat tudok a múltjáról. Ja, az érdekelt, hogy miért vagyok neki nagytestvér? – Bankotsu tovább indult, kényelmes tempóban haladt, nem érezhette nehéznek a csomagokat, pedig minden táska alaposan ki volt tömve – Nos, én egy banda főnöke vagyok és ő az alárendeltem.

Jakotsu felvonta a szemöldökét. Nem egészen akarta elhinni, amit hallott. Bankotsu rápillantott, majd mosolyogva folytatta.

- Nyugodtan elhiheted. Akár őt is kérdezd meg. De megkérdezheted Suikotsut is, már biztosan visszaért.

- Suikotsu? Mi ez a sok kotsu?

- Minden tagnak van egy ilyen neve, van, amelyik még hivatalosan is felvette. Renkotsu személyién is ez szerepel, Suikotsuén viszont még az eredeti neve. Francesconak hívják.

- Hányan vagytok?

- Hatan. A csapatnak még nincs neve, de imponálóan hangzik a Shichinintai...

- Shichinintai? De hát, az…

- Tudom, tudom… - Bankotsu egy kicsit idegesnek látszott -Kellene még egy tag és passzolna minden.

- Ez csak egy szimpla banda, igaz?

- Dehogy – Bankotsu ravasz vigyort villantott fel. Jakotsu megnyalta a szája szélét, mikor a fiú elfordult – Hülyeségből nem alapítanék bandát.

- Akkor?

- Ha tudni akarod… De ne mondd el a nyanyáknak akik itt élnek, mert szívrohamot kapnának.

- Nem hiszem, hogy szóba fogok állni velük… - morogta a fiú.

- Bérgyilkosok vagyunk.

- Komolyan? – Jakotsu ismét csak annyira jött tűzbe, mint az ejtőernyő említésénél – Hány éves vagy?

- Ez hogy jön ide?

- Csak!

- Nem a te ügyed!

- Biztos?

- Biztos!

Jakotsu egyre jobban kedvelte a srácot, pedig alig negyed órát töltött eddig vele. Nála ez könnyen ment. Könnyen jött és könnyen ment…

Bankotsu belökte az ajtót a könyökével, mikor a házhoz értek, tartotta Jakotsunak, aki nehezen, de behurcolta a táskákat. Bankotsu ekkor letette a bőröndöt, és teljes erejéből bevágta az ajtót. Az emeletről érthetetlen káromkodás hallatszott női hangon. A fiú visszaordított.

- A huzat volt!

Jakotsu megmosolyogta a jelenetet.

A két fiú felcipekedett az emeletre, majd Jakotsu nekiállt kipakolni a ruháit. Bankotsu egy kisebb szatyrot kapott apróságokkal tömve, amiket fel kellett szórnia az egyik polcra.

- Gyakran szoktál túrázgatni? – érdeklődött, miközben egy iránytűt és egy térképet dobott a fapolcra.

- Végülis igen… Havonta mondjuk, ha nem jön közbe valami. Egy-egy hétre nagyjából.

- Olyan gyakran? … Miért?

- Szeretek – válaszolta szerényen a fiú, miközben egy fehér trikó kifordításán fáradozott.

- Ez nem lehet minden indok… - vigyorgott Bankotsu. Végigmérte a kezében tartott műanyagpohár-készletet és felállította azt is a térkép mellé – Honnan van rá például pénzed? Meg ahogy elnéztem azt a terepjárót…

- Azt… Kaptam. – Jakotsu elfordította az arcát, majd belehajolt a táskába, hogy elrejtse arckifejezését. Bankotsu felfigyelt erre és félrerakta a befőttes gumival összekötözött filctollakat. Mikor Jakotsu kiegyenesedett Bankotsu már ott ült mellette az ágyon.

- Igen? – kérdezte, szája vibrált az erőlködéstől, hogy elfojtsa érzelmeit. Bankotsu szigorú arccal közel hajolt hozzá, orruk majdnem összeért.

- Igen? – ismételte meg Jakotsu, már nem kellett mosolyognia.

- Honnan van a terepjáró? …

- Loptam. – Jakotsu vigyora visszatért. Bankotsu hátrahúzódott.

- Így már más.

Jakotsu elkapta a fiút a vállánál és visszahúzta magához.

- Gyere csak vissza… - mikor arcuk olyan közel volt, mint az előbb, Jakotsu még közelebb húzta Bankotsut, szájukat egy centi választotta el, forró leheletük összekavarodott.

A fiatalabb fiú megragadta Jakotsu csuklóját, majd másik kezével a nyakát és eltolta magától, de a vigyortól nem tudott szabadulni.

- Rámenősek vagyunk?

- Ugyan – Jakotsu ártatlan kifejezéssel megigazította a szemébe hulló fekete tincseket. Frizurájára már a kócos sem elég jó jellemző szó. Bankotsu felkacagott a kapott válaszon és a fiú arcán. Jakotsu folytatta a pakolást. A fél ruhatárát már kiszabadította a táskába gyömöszölt állapotból, de még vissza voltak a nadrágok, a cipők és a fehérneműk.

Bankotsu nem mozdult a helyéről, szemlélte a rakodást és vizslatta a fiú ruhatárát.

- Tulajdonképpen mindig is érdekelt, hogy öltözik egy buzi…

- Na, és mit állapítottál meg?

- Hm… - Bankotsu összevonta szemöldökét és végigfutotta mégegyszer a kupacokban álló göncöket – Úgy látom a rózsaszín és a lila dominál. Meg a világoskék. Szereted a térdnadrágokat, meg a pántos felsőket. Szoknyát eddig nem láttam, azt is hordasz?

- Tessék – Jakotsu három anyagot dobott a fiú ölébe, majd kiemelt egy szatyrot, ami a cipőit rejtette.

Bankotsu egyenként megszemlélte a rózsaszín, a lila és a zöld szoknyát, majd tehetségéhez képest összehajtotta őket és elhelyezte az egyik ruhakupac tetején.

- Nehéz elképzelni téged szoknyában.

- Túrára nem nagyon szoktam ilyesmit hozni, de most kultúrhelyeket is útba akartam ejteni.

Jakotsu egy bakancsot, és csizmát és egy papucsot helyezett a szekrény aljába, majd félredobta a sarokba a kiürült táskát és átköltözött a Bankotsu által félbehagyott szatyorhoz.

- Jaj, bocs, túlságosan lekötöttél... – mondta Bankotsu és felkapott egy másik szatyrot – Folytassuk ezzel…

- Azt inkább… ne.

Bankotsu már belepislogott a szatyorba. Majd kivett egy alsónadrágot és kitartotta maga elé.

- Ekkora gatyaméretet hordasz! Mekkora farkad van már?

- Akkora – vigyorgott Jakotsu.

- Áh, azért engem nem érsz utol…

Bankotsu keresett egy másik táskát, és elkezdte kipakolni az olvasmány részleget az asztalra, de hamarosan elakadt és mangaborítókat nézegetett, meg a hátuljukat olvasgatta.

Jakotsu végzett a szatyorral, és az összes papírtányér, vonalzó, sátorcölöp, megkezdett táblacsoki, festőecset, jegyzetfüzet, elem, szúnyogriasztó és bicska ott hevert a polcon. Bankotsu kivett egy magazin nagyságú mangát, vetett egy pillantást a borítóra és füttyentett egy rövidet, de hangosat, mire a falon dörömbölés hallatszott, de senki sem foglalkozott a közjátékkal.

- Ez aztán kemény yaoi! – közölte, ahogy belelapozott a füzetbe. Nagyra nyílt szemekkel pásztázta az oldalakat, viszont, hogy mutassa, annyira nem érdekli a dolog egyszerre mindig többet lapozott – Én már a Yami no Matsuei-nél azt mondtam, hogy ennyi elég, de ez egy egészen más irány… - vigyorgott a fiú. Jakotsu letérdelt mellé, vele nézegette az újságot, míg Bankotsuból ki nem bukott a kérdés.

- Tényleg így szokták? – az éppen látható oldalon két helyes pasi a kutyapózt gyakorolta.

- Sokféleképp szokták… - kapott egyértelmű választ azonnal. Felnézett, Jakotsu egészen közel volt – már megint. De látszólag nem járt semmi a fejében, majdhogynem üres tekintettel meredt rá.

Bankotsu becsukta a képregényt és feldobta az asztalra, a kupac tetejére és a következő könyv után nyúlt, de Jakotsu az ujjai közé fogta az állát és maga felé fordította a fiú arcát.

- Nem akarod, megmutassak néhány dolgot…?

- Kösz… Talán máskor – mosolygott kedvesen Bankotsu és lefeszegette a srác ujjai az álláról, de azok a csuklóját is megtalálták, onnan viszont nem talált menekülési lehetőséget.

Jakotsu hamar elkapta a másik csuklóját is és a hátára döntötte a fiút, majd lovagló ülésben elhelyezkedett fölötte.

- Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna ennyire megbízni benned… - morogta Bankotsu, majd megfeszítette izmait, de Jakotsu a póznak köszönhetően erőfölénybe került. A fiú morcosan, duzzogva nézett farkasszemet támadójával.

- Ah, nante kawaii yatsu, ne…

- Nem vagyok aranyos! Jakotsu szállj-le! – Bankotsu a mondat végét jól érthetően, tagolva ejtette, majd miután Jakotsu csak vigyorgott rá megpróbált felülni, de a srác lehajolt hozzá, homlokuk összekoccant.

Jakotsu esze valahol máshol járt, nem hallott, nem látott semmit Bankotsun kívül, így csak a fiatalabb fiú figyelt fel a kintről beszűrődő léptekre, a felszólítást azonban már mindketten hallották:

- Bankotsu! Itt vagy? – lenyomódott a kilincs, nyílt az ajtó. A két fiú a földön, félreérthetetlen pózban nézte tágranyílt szemekkel a küszöbön álló alakot, aki épp olyan meglepetten vált mozdulatlanná, mint ők.

- Öh... Visszajöjjek később? – halkan becsukta az ajtót, majd távolodó léptek zaja hallatszott. Bankotsu kihasználta Jakotsu egy pillanatra elterelődő figyelmét és kirántotta csuklóit a szorításból, majd felült és oldalra letolta magáról a srácot. Jakotsu félig fekvő, félig ülő pózban megmaradt a helyén, nem ugrott megint.

Bankotsu kicsit szuszogott.

- Csak Suikotsu… Tudod, ha ez most Renkotsu lett volna, nem úsznád meg élve…

- Ő volt Suikotsu…? – Jakotsu elgondolkozó képet vágott, majd a csodálkozó Bankotsura mosolygott – Ha pár évvel fiatalabb lenne, biztosan belezúgnék!

Bankotsu egy pillanatra nem tudta mit mondjon, aztán felnevetett és percekig nem tudta abbahagyni, hamarosan Jakotsu is csatlakozott hozzá. Mikor úgy érezték elég, a hasuk is fáj, felegyenesedtek, de elkövették azt a hibát, hogy egymásra pillantottak – másodperceken belül újra a padlón kötöttek ki, egymás mellett feküdtek, görcsös rekeszizmukat tapogatva.

Mikor kifogytak a szuszból, még mindig fekve nézték egymást.

- Ez nálad mindennapos? – kérdezte Bankotsu, őszinte érdeklődéssel a szemében.

- Micsoda?

- Beleesni valakibe.

- A fiúk a hobbim – közölte Jakotsu, majd nehézkesen, eljátszva egy öregapót feltápászkodott, ezzel megint majdnem kacajra fakasztva Bankotsut.

Felkapta az utolsó szatyrok egyikét és megérdeklődte.

- Hol a fürdő? Várj, ismerik itt ezt a szót?

- Ki az ajtón és balra a második ajtó. Az elsőn ne nyiss be, mert az Renkotsué.

- Értettem – Jakotsu mielőtt kilépett az ajtón észrevette, hogy lyukas a szatyor, abban a pillanatban ki is esett valami az alján. Bankotsu már ugrott is, hogy felkapja. Egy vérvörös rúzst tartott a kezében.

- Hú, sminkkészlet? Megnézhetem?

Jakotsu készségesen átnyújtotta a nejlonzacskót, majd figyelte az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, ahogy a fiú leül az ágyra, kiszórja a készletet a takaróra és körbematatja az egészet.

Elámult, hogy Bankotsu milyen érdeklődve turkál a cuccai közt. Az emberek eddig valahogy közel sem jöttek, nemhogy látni akarták volna a dolgait. Miért érdekli akkor Bankotsut?

- Bankotsu…

- Hm? – a fiú épp egy szempillaspirált nézegetett, majd egy szájfényt szagolgatott.

- Miért érdekel téged, hogy milyen cuccaim vannak?

- Miért ne érdekelne? – Bankotsu letette a szájfényt és közel emelt az arcához egy púderes dobozt – Szerinted láttam már egy buzi táskáját? Ja, Jakotsu akkor te nem is tartasz magadnál óvszert?

- Minek?

- Heh…

Bankotsu visszasöpörte a sminkkészletet a zacskóba, becsomózta az alját és odanyújtotta Jakotsunak.

- Megyek beszélek Suikotsuval, meg szólok neki, hogy holnap te is jössz velünk ejtőernyőzni.

- Oké! – Jakotsu megvárta, míg Bankotsu kimegy, aztán végiggondolta és inkább bennhagyta a szobában a sminkkészletet, de azért kiment, hogy megszemlélje a fürdőt.

* * *

- Suikotsu! – Bankotsu kopogás nélkül nyitott be barátja ajtaján, a férfit olvasás közben találta, egy vastag megsárgult lapú valamit lapozgatott. 

- Nem mondom, hogy kopogj, mert én se kopogtam… De akkor egyezzünk meg, ezentúl kopogunk.

- Oké – vigyorgott rá Bankotsu és leült a sarokban elhelyezett fekete bőrfotelbe, majd figyelte Suikotsut, aki pedig őt nézte, majd becsukta a könyvet és félretette.

- Igen?

- Nem kérdezed meg, mi történt?

- Azért vagy itt, hogy elmondd nem? Hallgatlak.

- Heh – Bankotsu mosolyogva fogott bele és felvázolta a történetet. Egyetlen dolgot sem hagyott ki, vagy torzított el. Suikotsuval mindig őszinte volt. Olyan volt neki, mint egy apa, de erre ő még nem jött rá. Suikotsu igyekezett a fiút barátként kezelni, és nem hagyta gondviselői ösztöneit előtörni, nehogy elveszítse Bankotsu bizalmát. Suikotsu egyébként is imádta az ilyesmit, pszichológusnak készült. Sőt, irodája is volt, csak… Közbejöttek dolgok.

Mikor Bankotsu befejezte Suikotsu merengve bámult rá.

- Azt mondod yaoi mangái vannak…? … Nem is tudtam, hogy tudsz olvasni.

- Tudok olvasni! – csattant fel a fiú – Egyébként meg a képekből bármilyen idióta megmondaná.

- Tényleg tudsz olvasni?

-… Tudok. Lassan, de tudok.

Bankotsu nem kedvelte túlságosan az iskolát és olvasni soha nem tanult meg rendesen, az írással pedig még több gondja akadt.

- Szóval azt mondod szimpatikus?

- Aha – Bankotsu megint mosolygott. Suikotsu nagyon jól tudta, hogy Bankotsuval nehéz megtalálni az összhangot, ritka az olyan ember, aki szót ért vele. Hogy valakit pár perc alatt megkedveljen, és az is viszont… Ilyen talán még soha nem volt.

Suikotsu nem közölte gyanúját, miszerint megtalálták az utolsó tagot…

* * *

Jakotsu a délutánból maradt kevéske időt a ház felfedezésével töltötte, majd körbekémlelt a konyhában. Mikor túrázni indult, csak némi egyszerű kaját vitt magával, meg a hordozható, összecsukható lábosokat és hasonló hasznos felszerelést. A lényeg, hogy egészségesnek nem nevezhető táplálkozást folytatott. 

A hűtőszekrényben különböző sokáig tartós ételek fordultak elő, a kamrát pedig müzlik, konzervek és aszalt, szárított gyümölcsök töltötték meg. Semmi olyat nem talált, ami napok alatt megromlana, csak a fagyasztóban.

Persze, a világ végére nem hoznak mindennap kaját.

Mikor éppen hozzálátott volna, hogy megkenjen egy szelet kenyeret lekvárral és mézzel, belépett az ajtón Suikotsu. Vagyis, félrehúzta a fából készült gyöngyfüggönyt, ami csörögve figyelmeztette a fiút érkezésére.

- Á, te vagy Jakotsu, igaz?

- Suikotsu – Jakotsu elfordult az asztaltól, de a kezében tartott kenőkést nem tette le. Mosolyogva nyújtott kezet. A férfi megrázta, majd az asztalnak dőlve figyelte a pulton tevékenykedő fiút, aki sietve megkent két szelet kenyeret.

- Bankotsu mesélt rólad.

- Tényleg?

- Hová valósi vagy, Jakotsu?

- Ide-oda. – mosolygott a fiú. Suikotsu nem hagyta a dolgot annyiban.

- Tudod, ismerős vagy nekem.

- Én viszont biztos vagyok benne, hogy még sohasem láttalak…

- Hallottam, hogy szeretsz kirándulgatni. Sok helyen jártál már?

- Meghiszem azt. Láttam már esőerdőt, vízesést, szakadékot, mérges kígyót, termeszvárat, bennszülötteket és keselyű ette hullákat. Alig tudsz olyan dolgot mondani, amit nem láttam. Gyűjteményem ezen a héten gazdagabb lett egy porfészek isten háta mögötti faluval…

A fiú leült az asztalhoz és hozzálátott a soványka vacsorához.

- Miért utazol ennyit?

- Szeretek – válaszolta ismét a kérdésre Jakotsu – És te miért kérdezel ennyit?

- Szeretnék megismerkedni veled – Suikotsu helyet foglalt a fiúval szemben és maga elé húzott egy bögrét, megtöltötte az asztal szélén álló kávéfőzőből – Hiszen egy házban fogunk lakni egy hétig.

- Barátságos természetnek látszol. Bankotsu említett téged. Azt mondta, szól neked, hogy holnap én is megyek veletek. Te is jársz ejtőernyőzni?

- Nem, én vagyok a pilóta – Suikotsu lassan kortyolgatta a kihűlt kávét – Bankotsu imádja az extrém sportokat, főleg azokat, amiknek köze van nagy magasságokhoz. Kapóra jött neki valaki a bandába, aki tud helikoptert vezetni.

- Jó lehet egy ilyen banda! – Jakotsu őszintén mosolygott, miközben gyorsan fogyasztotta a méztől ragadós, lekvártól csöpögő kenyérszeleteket. Suikotsu nem tudta, hogy Bankotsu említette-e a bérgyilkos dolgot a fiúnak, ezt elfelejtette közölni.

- Olyan, mint egy család.

- Még jobb!

Suikotsu kihörpintette az utolsó kortyot is, Jakotsunak pedig már csak morzsák maradtak a vacsorából.

- Lehet itt valamit inni?

- A hűtőben nézz körül, azt iszol, amit akarsz. Valami lehet a kamrában is, azt hiszem…

Jakotsu keresett magának poharat és narancslevet. Jól esett a poros időben egy hideg pohár üdítő.

- Azt hiszem, eszembe jutott, hol láttalak! – csettintett Suikotsu felderült arccal.

- Igen? – Jakotsunak szörnyű gyanúja támadt, nyelt egy nagyot mielőtt letette a poharat, majd megnyalta szája szélét.

- Az újságban a hátlapon, még egy fél évvel ezelőtt. Nem nagyon szoktam újságot olvasni, azért emlékszem ennyire. Meg mert érdekesnek találtam az arcod. Főleg a tetoválást. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy smink-e.

- És mit írtak? – érdeklődött a fiú látszólag érdektelenül.

- Köröztek.

Jakotsu felkelt az asztaltól, poharát a mosogatóba helyezte, majd a falnak támaszkodott és a rendkívül ébernek látszó Suikotsura pillantott. A férfi egy darabig nem szólt semmit, majd látva Jakotsu összeszűkülő szemét észbekapott. Ha ez itt hozzájut egy késhez... Jobb vigyázni az ilyen alakokkal. Ő csak tudta…

- Nem foglak beköpni, ne aggódj.

- Lefogadom, hogy ti is elkövettetek már egy-két dolgot…

- Bankotsu beszámolt? – Jakotsu alig észrevehetően bólintott – Nem túl elővigyázatos tőle. Úgy látszik, nagyon kedvel téged.

Jakotsu kibillent pózából, arca megváltozott.

- Tényleg? …szerinted?

- Persze! Majdnem az egész délutánt veled töltötte.

- Nem lehet, hogy unatkozott itt?

- Lehet… - fogadta el a javaslatot a férfi. Látta már, hogy mivel lehet Jakotsut levenni a lábáról.

Dobogó léptek hallatszottak a lépcső felől, majd csörrent a függöny és belépett Bankotsu. Mezítláb volt, és minden lépésnél lecsapta a lábát a parkettára.

- Jakotsu! Téged kereslek… Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy itt vagy…

- Ez célzás? – fintorgott a szólított – Nem szoktam ám olyan sokat enni…

- Meg is látszik rajtad – szólt Suikotsu miközben feltápászkodott, hogy elöblítse bögréjét langyos vízben.

- Hé! – A fiú most már egyértelműen érezte, hogy szórakoznak vele.

- Jakotsu nem akarsz beszélgetni?

- De…

- Gyere! – Bankotsu kézen fogta Jakotsut és felcipelte a lépcsőn, ügyelve rá, hogy a lehető legtöbb zajt csapja, az ajtót pedig úgy vágta be, hogy megremegtek az ablakok.

- A huzat volt! – üvöltötte reflexből, majd vendége felé fordult, aki már le is foglalta magát a bútorzat megszemlélésével.

Nem rendezték be sokkal zsúfoltabban ezt a szobát sem, egy kihúzható, kétszemélyes fotelágy kék alapon arany csillagokkal, az ablak alatt alacsony asztalka, egy fiókos szekrény az ajtó mögött és egy polcos az ágy mellett. A sarokban állólámpa, az ágy mellett falilámpa. A szőnyeg elmaradt, helyette faliszőnyeg lógott egy hatalmas üvöltő tigrissel falhosszan. Jakotsu közelebb lépett a szőtteshez, majd érezte, hogy valami a hátának vágódik.

- Ülj rá, szék nincs – Bankotsu egy díszpárnával ajándékozta meg. Jakotsu a tigris mancsa mellett telepedett le, felhúzott térdeit két kezével ölelte át. Bankotsu vele szemben ült le törökülésben egy összehajtogatott plédre.

Hallgattak egy picit, majd mikor Jakotsu elmosolyodott a fiú megszólalt.

- Látom találkoztál Suikotsuval.

- Aranyos!

- Aranyos! Heh… – Bankotsu vigyora ismét felütötte fejét, és nem úgy tűnt, hogy egyhamar el fog tűnni – Ez aztán furcsa jellemző rá...

- Úgy értem, hogy kedves… El tudnám viselni a mindennapokban. A legtöbb ilyen emberrel az a baj, hogy előbb-utóbb túl sokat tudnak meg rólad, aztán jön az erőszak…

- Na, milyen borúlátó vagy… Suikotsunál nem kell ilyesmitől tartani. Jámbor, mint egy birka. Ha éppen nem…

- Nem mit?

- Kicsit skizofrén. Ne ijedj meg, amikor megszállott képpel rohan a fürdőbe kezet mosni és aztán egy fél óráig nem kerül elő.

Jakotsu értetlensége tükröződött az arcán.

- Azt képzeli, hogy véres a keze és mindenáron le akarja mosni. Persze nincs ott semmi, csak volt valami malőrje egy gyerekkel… Tudod, orvos volt aztán balul ütött ki valami, és kicsit megviselte. És időnként teljesen másik személyisége lesz, nem tudom mitől. Olyankor jobb vele vigyázni, mert a bandatagokon kívül mindenkit lekaszabolna. Ezért van megerősítve az ajtaja, és van benne a kulcs. Amikor érzi, hogy közeleg a másik énje, bezárja és egyedül üvöltözik.

- Szegény. Nem hangzik túl kellemesnek.

- Biztos nem az… Szokta mesélni, hogy az őrületbe kergeti a doktor.

- Doktor…?

- A másik énje. Vagyis az egyik. Mindegy. Bonyolult.

Jakotsu elgondolkozott a férfin. Aki ilyen őrült, azt nem kéne kezeltetni…?

- Akkor ő azért van a bandában, mert az egyik fele imádja az erőszakot?

- Aha – Bankotsu úgy ítélte meg, ilyen szinten a beszélgetést még nem bánja meg később. Nem tanácsos mindent elárulni egy idegennek.

- És Renkotsu? Ő is megszállott gyilkos?

- Nem egészen… - Bankotsu hasra feküdt, lábfejét az ágyra helyezte – Őt az esze miatt vettem be. Kell valaki, aki fegyvereket készít, megjavítja, ami van és részletesen ért a számítógépekhez. Na, meg a kocsikhoz…

- Itt lakik?

- Nem, benn a városban, csak amikor kijövünk ide, a benzinkutas beköltözhet a városba, az ő lakásába. Cserélni szoktak.

- Egy városban laktok?

- Igen.

- Hol?

- Úgy ötszáz kilométerre innen, Loopkarat-ban.

- Suikotsu és Renkotsu mindig ott élt?

- Úgy tudom igen. Suikotsu legalábbis, Renkotsuról nem merek állítani semmi biztosat… Miért?

- Csak kérdezősködök. Nem szabad? Érdekeltek. – Jakotsut zavarta, amit Suikotsu mondott. Hogy látta az újságban. Ha mindig abban a városban élt, akkor ott olvasta a lapokat, tehát ott is körözik. Pedig ez milyen messze van…

- Szabad – nevetett Bankotsu – Csak ne lepődj meg, ha majd valamire nem válaszolok. De most én jövök.

- Várj. – Jakotsu is elhasalt, a két fiú fejét egy fél méter választotta el – Ezt én akarom elmondani, ne Suikotsutól tudd meg. Meg úgyis el akarom már mesélni valakinek.

- Mit?

- A suliból amilyen hamar lehetett leléptem, és pénzkeresésre adtam a fejem, de valahogy sosem volt elég és pótolni kellett. Ez pedig nem nyerte el a zsaruk tetszését. Gyorsan megtanultam vezetni, szereztem kocsit meg rendszámot, és elindultam. Azóta úton vagyok. Igazából az a lényeg, hogy Suikotsu olvasott engem az újságban.

- Nem hiszed el, de épp erre voltam kíváncsi. Csak nem tudtam, hogy kérdezzem meg, hogy egyáltalán válaszolj. – Bankotsu szemében fények gyúltak, csillogása vonzotta a tekintetet – Miket követtél el?

- Csak néhány gyilkosságot és rablást.

- Mennyi gyilkosságot? – a fiú most nem mosolygott, sőt egyenesen komolynak látszott.

- Hmm… - Jakotsu körbefordította a szemét – Azt hiszem kilencet. Rendőrök akik nem akarták feladni, meg áldozatok, akik túl izgágának bizonyultak.

Bankotsu két másodpercig szigorúan nézte őt, Jakotsu már kezdte azt hinni, hogy mindjárt lenyesi a fejét, amiért ennyit ölt. De akkor a fiú elvigyorodott és megpaskolta a fejét.

Jakotsu egy rövid értetlen pislogás után rámosolygott, majd feltámaszkodott könyökére és közelebb hajolt Bankotsuhoz. A fiú nem mozdult, próbált kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézni. Jakotsu annyira közel hajolt hozzá, hogy már homályosan látta csak a vonásait.

Jakotsu száját finoman a fiú arcához érintette, rálehelt, majd lassan ajkaihoz közeledett. Bankotsu nem merte becsukni a szemét, vegyes gondolatokkal telve igyekezett nem reagálni, esetleg az utolsó pillanatban akart tenni valamit... Nem derül ki már.

- Bankotsu, Naraku keres telefonon... – a szólított úgy ugrott fel, mintha bolha csípte volna meg. Az ajtóban Renkotsu állt olajfoltos kertésznadrágjában, és gyanakodó-kérdőn forgatta fejét a két srác között. Jakotsu még mindig a földön hasalt. Melegen rámosolygott a férfire, aki azon nyomban sarkon fordult és eltűnt. Bankotsu lepillantott a felkászálódó Jakotsura.

- Menj csak – intett az idősebb fiú – Akarsz még beszélgetni egyébként...?

- Ha van miről... – vonta össze szemöldökét Bankotsu.

Jakotsu mosolyogva kisétált a szobából és saját ajtajából figyelte a fiút leszaladni a lépcsőn. Innen már csak hallgatózni tudott.

- Naraku? ... Ugyan miről?... Miért pont az én társaságomra vágysz? ... Van jobb dolgom is, mint veled trécselni. Ha nem akarsz semmit mondani, akkor letenném. ... Ne mondd... Na... Ez nem vicces Naraku. ... Meg ne próbáld még egyszer! ... Na máris elegem van belőled, úgyhogy ennyit az esti fecsegős programodról. Csá!

Jakotsu hallotta, hogy a fiú lecsapja a kagylót, de amint elindult felfelé a lépcsőn, az ismét csengeni kezdett.

- Bankotsu, vedd fel, ha már ott vagy! – hallatszott a konyhából Kagura hangja.

- Apád veszi fel... – morogta a fiú, felkapta a telefont és belemordult – Halló! ... Megint te! Megmondtam, hogy... Mi? ... Hogy... Hé!...

Jakotsu érdeklődve fülelt. Valami meglephette az ifjú főnököt.

- Honnan tudsz te... Milyen kém? Kitekerem Kagura nyakát!... Ja persze, te nem is tudod még... Miért mondanám el? Te sem akarsz beszélni... Most bezzeg alkut ajánlasz, mi? Menj a francba. És hagyd Jakotsut békén! Szép álmokat! – a fiú ismét lecsapta a kagylót.

Jakotsu kérdőjelekkel kibélelt fejjel kikapta szekrényéből pizsamának használt cuccait és a fürdőbe vonult, mielőtt Bankotsu felért volna az emeletre.

Ki lehet ez a Naraku? És honnan tudott róla? Ledobálta cuccait és bemászott a kádba. Vett egy gyors fürdőt, hideg zuhanyt. Teste libabőrözött, mikor kilépett a kád elé helyezett bolyhos szőnyegecskére. Futólag megtörölközött és a tükör elé sétált. Csapzott haját megpróbálta rendbe szedni egy fésűvel, de nem sok eredményt ért el. De legalább már lát valamit tőle. Oldalra pillantott – Valaki nagyon hiú lehet ebben a házban. Oldalt is helyezkedett el egy tükör, a harmadik az ajtó mellett, kissé fentebb a másik kettőnél. Így aki kíváncsi minden porcikáját megszemlélheti.

Jakotsu ledobta a vállára terített törölközőt és kihúzta magát. Nem volt magas, de mikor semmi viszonyítási alap nem volt mellette, akár magas is lehetett. Vékonysága tette – optikai csalódás.

Még hogy a tükrök ilyen messze voltak is ki tudta venni érzékeny bőrén átlátszó kék ereit. Megtapogatta a kezén az izmokat, hogy még mindig meg vannak-e. Anatómiailag a fiú furcsán ellentmondásosan nézett ki, karja az egyetlen, ami nem tűnt törékenynek testén. Leginkább kezére edzett. Ki tudja miért...?

Beletúrt fekete hajába, hátrarázta egész frizuráját. Belemosolygott a tükörbe. Megállapította, hogy annyira azért nem is néz ki reménytelenül. A tetoválás rettentő sokat ad a képhez... Kellett az. Korábban is eszébe juthatott volna.

Jakotsu fülét megütötte Bankotsu hangja, majd közeledő léptek.

- Hé Renkotsu! Hol van Jakotsu?

Jakotsu hátrapillantott válla fölött az ajtóra, ami abban a pillanatban nyílt ki. Bankotsu megkövülve állt a küszöbön, keze a kilincsen.

- ..a fürdőben. – hallatszott Renkotsu gúnyos válasza kintről.

Bankotsu egy szempillantás alatt elvörösödött. Nagyjából azzal egy időben, hogy Jakotsu rámosolygott, a fiú kinyögte:

- Gomen! – és bevágta az ajtót. Jakotsu kuncogott hallgatva a kinti párbeszédet.

- Kuso! Renkotsu!

- Szíveskednél legközelebb megvárni, amíg válaszolok?

- Figyelmeztethettél volna!

- Figyelmeztetni akartalak...

- Beszélj gyorsabban! – a fiú dübörgő léptei a lépcsőn haladtak lefelé.

Jakotsu a tükör felé fordult. Pislogott egyet.

Bankotsu szexi mikor elpirul.

A fiú belebújt kék rövidnadrágjába és rózsaszín trikójába. Összegyűjtötte többi ruháját és szobájába indult.

Játsszunk. Hányszor tudja vajon elérni, hogy Bankotsu elpiruljon...? Mondjuk naponta...

* * *

Suikotsu épp nyugovóra akart térni, mikor ajtaján három halk kopogtatás zavarta meg. 

Csak egy valaki lehet az ilyenkor...

- Gyere be Bankotsu!

A fiú bebújt egy keskenyre nyitott résen, Suikotsu furcsállta, hogy ezúttal nem vágta be az ajtót, hanem finoman kilincsre csukta. Kérdőn szemlélte a fiút, aki mindenféle előzetes nélkül lehuppant a megvetett ágy szélére. A férfi melléje telepedett.

Bankotsu fehér boxeralsót viselt, felül semmit – ebből állt éjszakai ruházata.

- Mi van?

Bankotsu kipillantott az ablakon. A szobát csak egy kis asztalilámpa narancs fénye mentette meg attól a sötétségtől, ami odakint uralkodott.

- Suikotsu... – Bankotsu felnézett. A férfi már kezdett aggódni, mi történhetett – Nyitottál már rá valakire a fürdőben?

Suikotsu kénytelen volt felnevetni, Bankotsu is elmosolyodott.

- Nem ilyen kérdést vártál igaz?

- Olyan komoly volt a képed, azt hittem most vallod be, hogy meggyilkoltad Kagurát, mert nem hagyta, hogy kinyald a csokoládékrémes tálat...

- Mindig hagyja... – legyintett a fiú.

- Kire nyitottál rá?... Várj ez egy hülye kérdés volt.

- Én kérdeztem – jegyezte meg Bankotsu.

- Nincs olyan ember, aki ne nyitott volna már rá valakire... Nem olyan nagy ügy, napokon belül elfelejti mindenki.

- Hontou ni...?

- Aha. Miért zavar ez ennyire? Nem ilyennek ismerlek.

Bankotsu megrovó pillantást lövellt barátja felé.

- Valószínűleg akire te nyitottál rá, nem volt ízig-vérig buzi.

- Hát nem – kuncogott Suikotsu – Jakotsut zavarta?

- Iie... Nem úgy tűnt... – Bankotsu nem akarta megemlíteni azt a mosolyt, amit látott. Jakotsu, mintha abban a mosolyban sűrítette volna össze a belőle kikívánkozó mondandót: _Ha már így rám nyitottál, nem csatlakozol hozzám...? Fürödhetnénk együtt, ha akarod, megmosnám a hátad, vagy amit akarsz, esetleg viszont... _Bankotsu nem is merte folytatni magában. Felsóhajtott.

- Ore... Nante baka da ne...

- Hé, főnök.

- Hm? – Bankotsu felkapta a fejét a főnök megszólításra.

- Japánul beszélsz.

- Oh – A fiú meglepődött – Tényleg... Bocs. Tudod, hogy csak akkor fordul elő, ha... – elharapta a mondatot.

- ...ha ideges, vagy bizonytalan vagy. – mosolygott Suiktosu.

- Igyekszem leszokni, jó? – vágott vissza a fiú.

- Nagyon árulkodó a viselkedésed ilyenkor.

- Ezt úgyis csak te tudod.

- Meg a csapat többi tagja.

De Jakotsu még nem tudja, tette hozzá magában Bankotsu. Úgyhogy nem is értheti, miért kért japánul bocsánatot.

- Na jó, én megyek.

- Eleged lett?

- Nem is tudom, tulajdonképpen mit akartam tőled.

Suikotsu épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy elmondja a fiúnak, támaszt akart tudni a háta mögött, meg akarta beszélni valakivel még akkor is, ha nem nagy ügy...

- És el ne kezdj elemezni!

- Csak magamban.

- Szép álmokat! – Bankotsu kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Ne próbálj meg éjszaka bejönni. Be lesz zárva.

- Már megint...? – fintorgott a fiú. Suikotsu vállat vont.

Bankotsu a szomszéd ajtóhoz lépett és lenyomta a kilincset, egy pillanatra azt hitte rossz szobába nyitott.

Fotelágya kihúzva, megágyazva, a közepén Jakotsu hevert hanyatt, kezei tarkóján, jobb lábát átvetette a balon. Fekete tincsei kibontva, frissen száradva arca körül.

Bankotsu hamar túltette magát a meglepetésen, teljes erejéből bevágta az ajtót, és elvigyorodott a szomszéd szobákból érkező idézhetetlen káromkodásokon, amik legalább két embertől származtak, de talán három is volt az.

Lezuttyant az ágy szélére. Innen közelebbről feltűnt neki, hogy Jakotsu arca kicsit más... Pontosabban kisminkelte magát. Vérvörös rúzsa ijesztő, halványzöld szemfestéke pedig különös látványt nyújtott.

- Mit keresel itt? – érdeklődött Bankotsu.

- Téged. – felelte Jakotsu természetesen – Nem voltál itt, gondoltam megvárlak...

Jakotsu úgy érezte érdemes volt várni, bár nem tartott soká. Szép teste van a fiúnak...

- Hány éves vagy?

- Már mondtam, hogy nem tartozik rád.

- Hadd tartozzon rám... Mit tegyek, hogy megmondd?

Bankotsu kétkedve pillantott a srácra, ezt most, hogy érette...? Jakotsu könyörgő szemekkel pislogott rá. A fiú nem tudta volna megmondani, milyen színű a szeme, olyan sötét. Talán fekete?

- Tök mindegy, mit csinálsz, nem fogom megmondani.

- Oookké... – Jakotsu feltápászkodott, és kivonult a szobából. Bankotsu csak nézett, majd a kintről beszűrődő hangok alapján megállapította, hogy a srác benyitott Kagurához.

- Hé te! Mennyi idős Bankotsu?

- Mi! Nem tűnsz kifelé, de azonnal! Különben meg honnan a fészkes fenéből tudjam! ... Jó... Tizenhat...

Bankotsu szemei nagyra nyíltak. Hogyan... Miért mondta meg Kagura? Mit csinált vele? A fiú felpattant, de mikor kirontott az ajtón, csak a mosolyogva közeledő Jakotsut látta.

- Na, befelé kölyök... – mondta és betolta Bankotsut a szobába, aki azon nyomban, hogy becsukódott az ajtó elkapta Jakotsut a gallérjánál és erőszakosan maga felé rántotta.

- Nem vagyok kölyök! – sziszegte.

- Na, dühösek vagyunk...? – Jakotsu mindenféle erőlködés nélkül felkapta a fiút a derekánál, az ágyhoz lépett és ledobta. Bankotsu egy szempillantással később a négykézlábon támaszkodó Jakotsu alatt találta magát, aki immár megint mosolygott.

- Nemcsak, hogy kölyök vagy, de még kistermetű is...

Bankotsu keze ökölbe szorult, de ekkor ráébredt, hogy provokálni próbálják.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte nyugodtan, felkészülve minden eshetőségre. Nem is számított rosszul.

- Téged – a csábos mosoly kedvesen hatott a szó mellé, Bankotsunak annyira mégsem tetszett. Főleg a folytatás – Az ilyen helyes srácok, mint te voltak mindig is a gyengepontjaim. Sugárzik belőled az ártatlanság...

- Itt hagyd abba. Tudod, hogy nem állok messze tőle, hogy kicsapjalak a csukott ablakon néhány pofon után?

- ...tetszik az agresszivitásod. Remekül passzol a naiv arcodhoz, meg a két gyönyörű szép szemedhez – folytatta rendületlenül Jakotsu. Bankotsu lehunyta szemét és fölényesen elvigyorodott.

Mind a ketten száz százalékig biztosan voltak benne, hogy ők nyerik meg ezt a „harcot".

Bankotsu hirtelen felnyitotta szemét, majd egy gyors mozdulattal állon vágta molesztálóját, és talpra kecmergett.

Jakotsu az ágyon térdelve masszírozta állkapcsát.

- Tsumetei naa...

- Urusei. Iku yo! – Bankotsu az ajtóra mutatott, de a félmosolyt nem tudta letörölni arcáról. Jakotsu bűnbánó arccal felkelt és az ajtó elé lépett. Bankotsuban szörnyű gyanú merült fel. Zörgés, majd Jakotsu gúnyos mosollyal megfordult, kezében a kulcs, ami eddig a zárban pihent.

- Kuso... – morogta a fiatalabb fiú.

- Tsugi wa kiyou tsukete, ne...?

- Kono hentai yarou...

Jakotsu a markába zárta a kulcsot és lassan lépkedett Bankotsu felé, aki védekező pózba állt és figyelte mikor talál egy olyan pillanatot, hogy nyugodtan üthet. Ámulatában majdnem elfeledkezett a rá leselkedő veszélyről – Jakotsu minden egyes lépésnél úgy mozdult, hogy ne férhessen hozzá a fiú. Kezét látszólag csak lóbálta, de valójában egy jól kidolgozott mozdulatsort mutatott be.

Jakotsu kihasználta Bankotsu pillanatnyi elbámulását és elkapta szabad kezével egyik csuklóját, és a legközelebbi falhoz préselte, hogy ne tudjon szökni még közel is húzódott hozzá.

Bankotsu nem tudta behatárolni mit érez, de ösztönösen menekülni próbált. Szabad kezét Jakotsu vállára fektette, hogy eltolja magától, de meglepően nagy ellenállásba ütközött.

- Megvagy! – suttogta Jakotsu, fejét lehajtotta Bankotsu füléhez. A fiú megilletődött egy kicsit hallva a kéjes szuszogást. Ő maga is meglepődött, mikor rájött, hogy egy kis részének ez egyáltalán nincs ellenére – el is pirult azonnal. De, erős akaratú lévén, nem adta be a derekát.

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanat után, mikor épp egy tökön rúgást készült végrehajtani Jakotsu elengedte, az ajtóhoz lépett, kinyitotta és a kulcsot az értetlen Bankotsu kezébe dobta.

- Nani wo... – kezdte Bankotsu, de Jakotsu kacsintva félbeszakította.

- Nemuri no jikan da ze! Oyasumi!

Jakotsu halkan becsukta az ajtót és saját szobájába vonult vissza. Csak halkan jegyezte meg magának duzzogva:

- Igaz, ez nem volt egy teljes nap, de... Csak egy... azt is csak mikor a füléhez hajoltam. Az annyit tesz, mint összesen kettő ma...csaaak...?

* * *

- Na? 

- Kirááály!

- Tetszett?

- Szerinted miért kiabálok?

- Fáj valamid...?

- Tök jól vagyok, nem látszik?

- Segítsek?

Bankotsu Jakotsu mellett állt, aki épp a hatalmas lepelszerű ejtőernyő összegöngyölítésével próbálkozott, és szélesen vigyorgott. A jókedv átragadt Bankotsura is, és mire Suikotsu óvatosan leparkolt mellettük a helikopterrel porfelhőt kavarva már úgy-ahogy összecsomagolták az ernyőket és igyekeztek nem elfelejteni, hogy ezt majd meg kell csinálniuk később rendesen is, ha akarnak még úgy ugrani, hogy nem törik kezüket-lábukat.

A zajos helikopterben ülve Jakotsu az ablakon bámult kifelé. Mikor megpillantotta a falut közeledni Bankotsura nézett, aki megrezzent a hirtelen fejfordítástól. Jakotsu sejtette miért – a fiú őt nézte.

Jakotsu kiöltötte a csodálkozó fiúra nyelvét, majd visszafordult az ablakhoz. Bankotsu hitetlenkedve, de egy mosollyal az arcán megrázta a fejét.

Valamikor nem sokkal ebéd előtt Jakotsu élénken, halkan énekelgetve magában kocogott le a lépcsőn. A konyha küszöbére lépve, félrehúzva a fából készült csörgő gyöngyfüggönyt Kagurát pillantotta meg szőrös mamuszában a sütő előtt, épp akkor húzta ki a kezét és csukta be az ajtót. Bankotsu az asztal mellett ült és épp egész kézfeje összecsokizásán mesterkedett.

- Mi készül? – érdeklődött Jakotsu. Bankotsu hátrafordult, mutató és középső ujja tövig a szájában.

- Csokitorta... – morogta Kagura. Bankotsu széles vigyorral helyeselt, majd újabb adag csokikrémet halászott ki az előtte álló piros tálból ujjával.

Jakotsu gondolatai akaratlanul is elkalandoztak ismét látva a fiú ujjait szájában. Egy gyors gondolat után letelepedett a fiúval szemközti székre. Kagura összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Már itt sem vagyok... – mondta fennhangon és már ott se volt. Jakotsu utánapislogott, de nem törte sokáig a fejét a nőn. Kit érdekel!... Inkább ő is megkóstolta a krémet.

- Imádom, amikor Kagura csokitortát süt! Mindig hagyja, hogy enyém legyen a maradék csokikrém.

- Egy ötévesre hasonlítasz, aki szülinapi zsúron van... – jelentette ki Jakotsu, a megjegyzést követően pedig azonnal elvigyorodott látva Bankotsu arckifejezését.

- Urusei – Bankotsu megpróbált a krémre koncentrálni. Jakotsu ezt akarta a legkevésbé. Belemártotta ujját a puha, hűvös krémbe majd megfricskázta a fiatal főnök orrát. Bankotsu erőteljes kék tekintetét Jakotsura szegezte, orra hegyén csokipötty, szájában két ujja. Jakotsu elnevette magát.

- Hé, főnök! – szólt Suikotsu az ajtóból, Bankotsu azonnal megfordult, de mire felkapta a kezét, hogy letörölje a csokifoltot Suikotsu már elkattintotta a fényképezőgépet.

- Ezt mire véljem? – kiáltotta Bankotsu. Suikotsu zavartan mosolygott és hátralépett egyet.

- Annyiszor ettél már abból a tálból csokit... Gondoltam egyszer lefényképezlek...

- Suikotsu... – Bankotsu lassan felemelkedett a székről, de a férfi szélsebesen távozott a színről. A fiú visszahuppant és maga elé húzta a tálat, vetett egy lesújtó pillantást Jakotsura

- Jól állt az a maszat... Maszatos chibi, ne?

Jakotsu feltérdelt a székre, és rákönyökölt az asztalra, hogy elérje a piros csokistálat. Bankotsu csak megrezdült, de békésen eszegette tovább a krémet. Jakotsu vett egy keveset a mutatóujjára és szinte az asztalra feküdt. Bankotsu felpillantott. Arcuk épp egy magasságban volt. Miért tudom, hogy megint próbálkozni fog valamivel, kérdezte magától Bankotsu.

Valóban, a srác óvatosan, talán félve, hogy Bankotsu megharapja szájához nyúlt és egy finom mozdulattal alsóajkára kente a csokoládét. A fiú automatikusan megnyalta szája szélét – ez volt az a pillanat, amit Jakotsu megragadott. Ujjbegyével finoman megérintette Bankotsu nyelvét, közben másik kezét is végighúzta a tál szélén és a fiú elé tartotta.

- Ezt is nyald le szépen... – suttogta. Bankotsu, mikor nyelve akaratlanul Jakotsu ujjbegyéhez ért összerázkódott egy pillanatra. Megragadta a fiú mindkét csuklóját és eltolta maga elől. Kicsit megrémült Jakotsu arcától, ami határozottan egy szatírra emlékeztette.

- Nyalogathatsz mást is, ha gondolod... – javasolta Jakotsu, mire Bankotsu amilyen hirtelen csak tudott felpattant és igyekezett nyugodt arcot vágni. Jakotsu feszült figyelemmel kísérte a fiú arcmimikáját, és kiült arcára egy széles mosoly, mikor megpillantott két alig észrevehető rózsaszín foltocskát a felhevült orcákon.

- Talán máskor, bocs, hogy így felültetlek... – felelt leereszkedően a fiú. Jakotsu vigyorogva figyelte a távozó főnököt. Visszaült a székre, magához vonta a piros tálat és elmerült benne.

* * *

Jakotsu körbesétálta a poros falucskát, sőt településecskét a délután folyamán, majd úgy döntött, jobb dolga nem lévén meglátogatja az autószerelő műhelyt. A felnyitott ajtón bekukucskálva Renkotsut farmer kezeslábasban találta egy romhalmaz kocsi tetején hanyatt fekve, benn a hűvös garázsban. Lábait felhúzta, koszos edzőcipője a bal hátsó kerék mellett hevert. Gyűrött újságot lapozgatott. A háttérben hifi torony szolgáltatta a halk muzsikát, valami dobolós zene szólt épp, sok-sok ritmussal, ütős hangszerrel, néha fel-felvinnyogó fúvósokkal, sőt időnként még a pánsíp is kihallatszott. 

- Helló!

- Te meg mit keresel itt? – jött a barátságos felelet. Renkotsu oldalra fordította fejét és mellkasára engedte az újságot. Jakotsu integetett, majd beljebb merészkedett és lassan körbejárt míg beszélt. Viseltes, hosszú faasztal állt a sarokban, jó párszor megkalapálhatták már, és a fűrész sem kímélte. A szélén kék satu benne egy döglött egérrel. Jakotsu felvonta szemöldökét a látványra. Szerszámok hevertek az asztalon és környékén. A falon néhány kifeszített kocsiplakát és portré, lötyögős polcokon különböző hasznos tárgyak.

- Csak benézek. Unalmas ez a hely, de ha már itt vagyok megnézem, milyen egy vérbeli porfészek.

- Ja, hát akit ez érdekel...

- Te mit csinálsz itt, akkor meg? – vágott vissza a fiú.

- Olvasok – hangzott a kimért felelet.

- Pornómagazin?

- Hírújság... – a leereszkedő választ hallva Jakotsu odalépett a kocsihoz, rátámaszkodott a tetőre, megpróbálta kilesni a dátumot.

- Ide hoznak hírújságot? Ha a kocsialkatrésznek egy hét mire ideér, akkor honnan van újságod?

- Ez a múlt heti... – Renkotsu lelkesedését a kommunikáció iránt az is mutatta, hogy több érdeklődéssel merült vissza az olvasásba, mint amennyit Jakotsu eddig összesen saját személye iránt tapasztalt a kopasz csávótól.

- Hányadika van...? – tette fel a bizonytalan kérdést a fiú. Renkotsu csúnyán nézett rá.

- Tizenharmadika.

- ...június...?

- Honnan jöttél, az őserdőből?

- Nem. De afelől. Az esőerdő mellett jöttem el.

- Kit érdekel...? – sóhajtott Renkotsu.

- Most kérdezted... – hunyorgott Jakotsu. Renkotsu az arcára ejtette az újságot, úgy felelt:

- Ki nem állhatom az ilyen értelmes egyéneket, mint te... – a papír zörgött, ahogy mozgatta arcizmait. Jakotsu lekapta róla a lapot, és bedugta a kocsi hiányzó ablakán az ülésre.

- Helikopterrel jöttetek ide?

- Közöd...?

- Csak beszélgetést próbálok kezdeményezni.

- Én viszont semmi kedvet nem érzek a beszélgetésre veled. Vissza ide az újságot, te meg tűnj a francba, és beszélgess valamelyik magányos anyókával.

Jakotsu fintorgott. Meglegyezte homlokát.

- Mellesleg... Kell lennie itt valamiféle áramellátásnak, ha az a hifi működik... Meg a panzióban is van lámpa, meg ilyenek... Viszont nem láttam villanyoszlopot, meg vezetéket...

- Áramfejlesztő.

- Milyen? – kíváncsiskodott Jakotsu. Sejtette, hogyha olyan témára téved, amiben a férfi jól érzi magát, majd megered a nyelve. Legalább egy kicsit. Nem is tévedett. Legalább választ kapott.

- Napfény és szél, de mivel a tévé gyakran bemondta az unalmast, ha vihar volt és valakinek napfényes fejlesztője volt nem szeles, egyre többen használnak motorosat. Ahhoz viszont rengeteg benzin kell, amit szintén ritkán kapunk.

- Oh... És ez milyen lemez? – biccentett Jakotsu az ősi hangszerekkel létrejött zenét sugárzó hifi felé.

- Ez egy műholdas adó. Parabola antennánk van.

- Igéző zene. – gúnyolódott a fiú. Renkotsu a tarkójára helyezte kezeit, szemét pedig a plafonra függesztette.

- Na mostmár húzd el a csíkot. Faggass valaki mást, mielőtt úgy végzed, mint az a patkány a satuban.

- Mit vétett szerencsétlen...? – Jakotsu közelebb lépett az asztalhoz és megszemlélte a dögöt. A szétpréselt, megnyomorgatott testből a belső szervek az asztalra ömlöttek, alvadt vércseppek pettyezték a satut és a padlón is akadt egy-két foltocska. Az állat mellső fogai kimeredtek és kétségbeesetten kapaszkodtak az asztalba. Egy centivel odébb egy eltört fog meredt ki az asztallapból.

- Létezett – morogta sokat sejtetően Renkotsu. Jakotsu kacagott egyet és visszatért az autóhoz.

- Nem hinném, hogy én beleférnék a satuba, mint az a pocok...

- Akkor neked betöröm a fejed egy kalapáccsal. – sziszegte Renkotsu és felült törökülésbe a kocsi tetején. Jakotsu most vette észre a tekintetét. Azokat a villámokat. A férfi sötét tekintetéből csillámokat szóró agresszió ömlött. Teste kicsit előre dőlt, mint aki már ugrana is, hogy véghezvigye, amit épp javallott.

Jakotsu arca felderült a felismeréstől. Tetszett neki, amit látott. Futó mozdulattal megcsiklandozta a férfi talpát, majd elszökkent a megtorló kéz elől, ami a hajára pályázott és integetve kisétált az ajtón.

* * *

Az este Jakotsut a western stílusúra berendezett kocsmában lelte egy bárszéken, lassú gitárszóló háttere előtt. A pult mögött könyöklő jóképű, napbarnított bőrű, tépett, barna fazonú frizurát viselő fiúval trécselt és egyre másra rendelte a szakéket, csakhogy egyszer sem kapott. Helyette javallott a fiú neki sört, márkásat, bort, ízeset, rumot, erőset, whiskyt, minőségit, gint, cuki pohárban. A ginnél Jakotsu beadta a derekát, és megtekintette végre a míves pohárkát, ami a fiú családjában öröklődött generációk óta, és a készletből ez az utolsó darab, a többi már mind eltöredezett. Jakotsu szórakozottan lötyögtette a tetemes mennyiségi italt tartalmazó üvegcsét, majd úgy tett, mintha el akarná dobni, ejteni. A barna csávó hirtelen felemelkedett a pultról, ijedtségében szemeit nagyra nyíltak, száját és eltátotta, talán, hogy sikoltson. Jakotsu kacagva helyezte vissza a sértetlen pohárkát a sikamlós pultra. 

- Ilyet még egyszer ne csinálj... – nyögte a fiú.

- De csak mert olyan édes szemeid vannak – Jakotsu rámosolygott, de ebbe a mosolyba a vidámságon kívül a kaján öntudatosság és az alig-alig rejtegetett vágy is belevegyült. Furcsállta egy kicsit, hogy a pultos kölyöknek még nem esett le, hogy egy fél órája flörtöl vele.

- Tényleg? – derült fel a fiú arca. Megigazította a csuklójára terített fehér törlőrongyot – Tudod... Ha itt laknál tök jó haverok lehetnénk. Kicsit érdekes figura vagy, szerintem nem én mondom először, de jó fej vagy!

Jakotsu ismét vidáman felnevetett. Ezt a szemközt könyöklő srác betudta az alkoholnak, csak Jakotsu gondolta magában; aligha lennénk hosszú ideig barátok... Illetve, ha halálod után még szeretnéd, akkor hívhatsz a barátodnak.

- Szakét! – követelte Jakotsu és kicsapott pár pénzérmét a pultra.

- Még mindig nem tudok adni – tárta szét kezeit a fickó. Jakotsu Sonnaaa! nyögéssel lecsúszott a pultra, kancsalított, és meglehetősen becsípettnek tettette magát.

- Sake ga hoshii!

- Tessék? – rázta a fejét a fiú. Jakotsu nagy hirtelen visszajózanodott, kihúzta magát, kézbe vette a gines pohárkát játszani.

- Ha már így elbeszélgettünk bemutatkoznál?

A fiú egy meleg mosolyt villantott rá, Jakotsu majdnem elolvadt a finom, puha vonásoktól és az édes mosolytól. Mielőtt a fiú megszólalhatott volna kicsapódott az ajtó és betoppant Bankotsu. Nem véve a fáradtságot, hogy becsukja az ajtót a pult felé indult, és szokásos hangerején megérdeklődte már méterekről:

- Ahoy Tzuzuki kapitány! Kagura berágott és kizavart, hogy vegyek neki whiskyt, dögerőset! Van, ugye?

Jakotsu finoman integetett neki. Bankotsu arca meglátva új ismerősét még jobban felderült.

- Végülis nem kellene meglepődnöm, hogy itt talállak nemde?

- Helló Bankotsu – a barna hajú srác egy palack whiskyt emelt le a polcról és letörölgette róla a port – Már csak annyi időre ugrasz be, hogy még az ajtót sem csukod be magad után? Mellesleg... Ti ismeritek egymást? Hát persze, mondtad, hogy a panzióban szállsz meg – vágta fejbe magát futólag a ronggyal – Bankotsu nem is mondtad, hogy új tagot vettél be...

- Új tag...? – Bankotsu széles vigyora Jakotsu felé fordult, aki gyorsan elengedte az értékes gines pohárkát, megérezve a veszélyt, Bankotsu összekócolta a haját, mintha a kisöccse lett volna – Senki nem vett be új tagot! Csak hasonlít ránk!

- Pedig meg mertem volna esküdni... – Tzuzuki átnyújtotta a palackot. Bankotsu két ujjal szalutát intett

-Írd a többihez. Látom ti már összebarátkoztatok, visszamegyek és lenyugtatom Kagurát, ha másképp nem, hát néhány rúgás, meg jeges zuhany, pakolás megteszi.

- Nem maradsz egy kicsit...? – biggyesztette le a száját Jakotsu, majd lustán felkelt és megragadta Banktosut a gallérjánál, aki egy félmosollyal hagyta magát. Jakotsu olyan közel húzta, ameddig csak szemei engedték, és nem homályosult el a kép.

- Csatlakozhatnál hozzánk, hármasban szórakoztatóbb... – a srác szinte csak lehelte a szavakat. Bankotsu megragadta a csuklóját, lerakatta magát és halál nyugalommal, de vigyorral a képén felelt:

- Ne akarj túl sokat. Nem biztos, hogy kettőnkkel már elbírnál...

Jakotsu engedte kimasírozni az ajtón a fiút, majd megfordult és leült újra a puha bárszékre. Tzuzuki nem tudta megrökönyödésében nevessen-e vagy sikoltozzon. Ennek eredményeképpen tátogott, mint egy döglődő aranyhal.

- Olyan vicceid vannak... – csóválta a fejét és megvendégelte az elgondolkozott Jakotsut egy pohár jó minőségű fehérborral.

Jakotsu elmélkedésének tárgya Bankotsu orcája volt. Nem pirult el. Valamit rosszul kellett, hogy csináljon... De mit...? Nem, minden rendben volt. Bankotsunak erősek az idegei. Úgy tűnik, ezt csak egyszer lehet vele eljátszani, utána felkészülten vár minden alkalommal.

Ez így nem vicces.

Különben meg valamit csinálni kell, mert ez a helyes srác itt elbűvölte. Meg kéne... Nem. Ide van zárva egy hétre legalább. Ha felfordulást okoz, még a végén meglincselik. De ő nem szereti csendben! Nyomokat akar hagyni maga után! Annak semmi értelme, ha homály fedi a történteket. Egyetlen dolgot fedhet homály, ha nagyon muszáj: az ő kilétét. Igazából szerette volna, ha az emberek tudják, hogy ő ott járt, és ő tette amiről épp beszélgetnek, és tegnap az újság címlapján volt. Ezt időnként meg is tette, de ilyenkor tovább kellett utaznia. Ezzel sem volt igazán baj, úgysem lakott soha sehol. Csak el ne kapják egyszer. Á, kit érdekel... Szóval elfoglaltság kellene? _Azon_ kívül... Valami extrém! Mint például az ejtőernyőzés!

Eszébe idézte, hogy jutott ide, a lófarkas csávót a jojózó tekintettel, a kocsiját, a zenét és a fenséges tájat. Amiben csak az volt szép, hogy nincs sehol semmi, csak száraz sziklák meg vöröslő homok. Hirtelen felkapta a fejét és csettintett szabad jobb kezével. Tzuzuki kérdőn pillantott rá, majd elszaladt kiszolgálni egy másik vendéget, aki már a hetedik korsó sört fogyasztotta. Jakotsu mielőtt elhagyta a kocsmát még megvárta amíg Tzuzuki visszaérkezik.

- Olyan vagy, mint akinek szerelmi bánata van – vigyorgott rá. Jakotsu meghökkent.

- Szerelmi bánat? Nekem? – hangos kacagásban tört ki. Mikor lehiggadt úgy próbált kérdezni, hogy ne legyen gyanús: (ártatlan szemek stb.)

- Mit értett Bankotsu azalatt, hogy írd a többihez?

- Egy pali fizeti nekik az egész itteni üdülgetést. Három éve ide járnak nyaranta.

- Miért fizeti nekik? Az apja, vagy mi? – ártatlankodott Jakotsu.

- Dehogy! – legyintett nevetve Tzuzuki – Bankotsunak nincs apja. Árva. A pali a munkaadójuk, mert ők egy banda, csak nem tudom mit dolgoznak. Biztosan a testőrei.

- Hogy hívják?

- Naraku Morikawának. Nem tudok róla semmit egyébként, de hálásak vagyunk neki, mert jó gazdagnak kell lennie, ha tudja fizetni Bankotsuék összes ökörködését.

Jakotsu ásított egyet látványosan, majd a végét összecsapta és szabadkozva hazaszaladt aluszikálni. Persze nem aludni ment, hanem kopogás nélkül benyitott Bankotsu szobájába, akit csodák csodája öltözködés közben ért.

- Hé, Bankotsu... – a szólított nem vette jó néven, hogy csak úgy benyitnak hozzá késő este, és tekintet nélkül pillanatnyi elfoglaltságára be is jönnek a szobába, még az ajtót is nyitva hagyva. Mondjuk annyira nem is zavarhatta a dolog, elvégre alsónadrág még volt rajta és épp a pólónál járt.

- Mi van?

Jakotsu csillogó szemekkel, izgatottan cövekelt le előtte.

- Sziklát akarok mászni!

* * *

- Azt hittem soha nem szabadulok... – Bankotsu vigyorogva pillantott a feszültséget magából kisóhajtó Jakotsura. 

- Ennyire szörnyű volt?

Gyönyörű, csillogó kocsival porzottak szélvészként a semmiben, maguk mögött hosszan repkedtek, lebegtek még a porszemcsék. A jármű tető nélküli terepjáró volt, hasonló Jakotsuéhoz, csak más volt a márkája, és jobban vigyáztak rá. (Jakotsuban még élénken élt az emlék, amikor áttört egy útlezárást a zsaruk elől menekülvén, és zuhant pár métert egy félig kész felüljáróról. Na meg persze ott volt a zsúfolt piac esete...) Az alváz már kopott és porosodott, és vastagon lepte a kosz, de a felszínére vigyáztak, ápolták, tisztították.

Jakotsu a visszapillantó tükörbe bámult, egy fél másodpercre ott ragadt a tekintete, saját épp összekócolódó tincseit figyelte, majd egy mozdulattal kitekerte a tükröt, hogy még véletlenül se lássa.

- Elhittem, hogy nem adja oda! – emelt hangerőn beszélgettek, mivel a menetszél mélyen a fülükbe zúgott – Az a muksó túl önző! Hogy tudsz vele haverkodni?

- Hé, ne szidd Renkotsut! – Bankotsu változatlanul vigyorgott – Mellesleg, szerintem csak azért kaptad kölcsön a kocsit, mert reméli, hogy én vigyázok rá. Ha nem akartam volna veled jönni, most igencsak megszívtad volna. Ja, meg itt nehezen tudnál nekimenni valaminek és csonkra törni a gondosan fényezgetett kocsikáját.

Bankotsu hozzáfűzni valója végeztével felállt és a szélvédő tetejébe kapaszkodva bal kézzel a jobbat kinyújtotta oldalra. Becsukta szemeit, és élvezte, hogy a szél majdnem leviszi a fejét. Hosszú, gondosan befont copfját csapkodta a huzat, kuszálta, kócolta, kibontotta belőle a gyengébb szálakat. Jakotsu rácsodálkozott a látványra, miközben folytatta a társalgást:

- Dehogynem! Mindjárt itt lesznek azok a sziklák, ha a te Suikotsud jól emlékszik, és akkor kellően összetörhetem ezt a tragacsot! Jobban teszi, ha megcsinálja a kocsimat, az ennél sokkal jobb állapotban van – nagyzolt félmosollyal Jakotsu – Hopp, tényleg... Mit mutat az iránytű? Nehéz irányban maradni ott, ahol nincs egy árva útjelző vicikvacak sem...

Bankotsu mindenféle kommentár nélkül a hátsó ülésre mászott és előkaparta a kért tárgyat.

- Délnyugat. Egy kicsit inkább dél.

- Akkor jó. Jakotsu tövig lenyomta a gázpedált és hátradőlt, mindkét kezét tarkójára fektette, szemeit becsukta. Bankotsu felnevetett, előrehajolt, az ülésre támaszkodott és megrángatta a haját.

- Hékás, a végén még odaérünk a sziklákhoz anélkül, hogy észrevennéd!

Ebben a pillanatban egy buckára hajtottak, és a kocsi nemcsak hogy repült egy kicsit, de el is fordult a kerék, és még oldalra is megdőlt a takaros jármű. Bankotsu egy pár behatározatlan másodperce nem érzett talaj a lába alatt, és ha nem fogja az üléstámlát, már lezöttyent volna a fenekére, rá a sziklamászó felszerelésre.

Jakotsu minden probléma nélkül kinyitotta szemeit és megragadta a kormányt.

- Mou... – nyögte, majd rántott egyet a kormányon, a kocsi farolt egyet landoltában, majd a fiú megérdeklődte:

- Merre megyünk?

Bankotsu megleste a kezében szorongatott iránytűt:

- Ugyanarra... – felelte kissé csodálkozva – Jó az irányérzéked.

- Ez itt Jakotsu-sama – vigyorgott a srác. Sokat segített neki az is, hogy sajátjához hasonló kocsit vezetett és ismerte, mikor merre mennyit fordult, ha így rántja a kormányt. Szorosabbra fogta a kereket, mert megszaporodtak a tömpe buckák és kövek. A távolban már feltűnt a hatalmas, megmászni készült szikla.

- Visszafelé én vezetek! – jelentette ki kisvártatva Bankotsu.

- Nem is vezethetsz még ennyi idősen! – cukkolta Jakotsu.

- És! Ki látja itt? – pattogott a fiú.

- Én!

- De nem vagy rendőr... Különben meg lefogadom, hogy biztonságosabban vezetek, mint te!

- Itt teljesen mindegy. Akárki vezethet itt, még egy hároméves kölyök is elboldogulna!

- Ez célzás?

- Ááá, neem...

Mielőtt Bankotsu bármit tehetett volna Jakotsu folytatta:

- Van ebben a tragacsban rádió? – választ sem várva bekapcsolta, majd előrehajolt, elengedve a kormányt és kihúzta az antennát, egy kavics miatt pedig majdnem kiszakította. Felnevetett, mialatt a gombot csavargatva próbált szörcsögésmentes adót találni.

- Renkotsu besatuzott volna, ha kitépem az antennát, igaz?

- Láttad az egeret?- firtatta Bankotsu ismét vigyorral az arcán – Néha elkapja valami és olyankor elég szadista tud lenni... Bizonyos személyek is kiváltják ezt belőle...

- Mint én?

- Mondjuk... Előtted egy boltos nénire volt allergiás, aminek viszont nem látom azóta se az okát, de folyton morgott a kopasz bajsza alatt. Mindig kifogásolt valamit. Aztán egy szép napon a szipirtyó elhalálozott, Renkotsu pedig attól a naptól kezdve mosolyogva tért haza a boltból.

- Velem is ez fog történni? – fintorgott Jakotsu.

- Kétlem. Ha ez történne, akkor nagyon jól tudja mi vár rá tőlem...

- Na! Ő nem bandatag? Csak nem állnál az én pártomra...?

- A szipirtyóhoz nem volt semmi közöm. De hogy az én barátaimat öldösse, ahhoz nem adok engedélyt. – Banktosu szándékosan cserélte le a megszokott haver szót barátra. Jakotsu félig hátrafodult, mert még egy működő adót is talált.

- Nem ajánlom, hogy így nevezz – mosolygott finoman.

- Bajom lesz belőle?

- Egy nap talán fájni fog – bólintott a srác. Bankotsu visszafordította barátja fejét az _útra_. És megrágta a mondottakat. Jakotsu elég elszántnak látszik. A füléhez hajolt.

- Ha ennyire fenyegetsz... Mennyi ideig bírod ki gyilkolás nélkül...? Ha tényleg hihető a sztorid...

- Hihető? – Jakotsu szemei felcsillantak, de ezt Bankotsu nem láthatta a visszapillantó tükör hiánya miatt – Nem hihető. De igaz. És ha már érdeklődsz, akkor a tűrőképességem egyenes arányban van a körülöttem előforduló fiúk helyességével...

Bankotsu elmosolyodott a megfogalmazáson. Már előre várta, mikor láthat valamit a srácból ezen a téren. Már arra is gondolt, hogy most egy tökéletes alkalmat ad neki ezzel a kiruccanással.

A rádióban felcsendült egy kifejezetten rock szám, sok drámai pillanattal, rengeteg dobbal és nagy hangerőn Jakotsunak köszönhetően.

_- Ooaniki... Ne vigyelek inkább ki benneteket helikopterrel? _

_- Nem, nem..._

_- Gyorsabban odatalálnánk..._

_- Megleszünk. Egy egész napunk van megtalálni egy hatalmas sziklát! Ennyire vakok azért nem vagyunk. Meg lesz térképünk és iránytűnk, mint mindig akárhová megyünk itt... _

_- És ha leestek? Ketten a semmi közepén mit csináltok, ha valami történik? Én meg ott lennék, hogy rögtön hazahozzalak benneteket, sőt még el is láthatnálak..._

_- Suikotsu, nem fogod be, de rögtön! Nem vagy az apám! És senki nem kíváncsi rá, hogy orvosi diplomád van! Ki akarok menni vele és kész! És kölcsön fogjuk kérni Renkotsu kocsiját! Te meg itt maradsz, és ha sötétedésig nem érkezünk meg, akkor mehetsz mentősebességgel a keresésünkre!_

_Suikotsu megszeppenve nézte a pakoló Bankotsu._

_- Nahát... – szusszant a fiú._

_- De ha..._

_- Kuss! – Bankotsu felegyenesedett a hátizsáktömésből – Máskor is voltam már sziklát mászni, és még egyszer sem estem le! Különben meg minek aggódsz? Törődj a magad dolgával! Én sportolni járok ide, halálközeli élményekért, te meg pihenni! Pi-hen-ni! Érted? ... Én is ilyen leszek, ha megöregszem...?_

Nem tellett bele 10 percbe, és Jakotsu vezetői tehetségével már oda is értek a célhoz.

Kicsit hátradőltek, végighallgatták az épp esedékes számot, majd Jakotsu kinyomta a rádiót, és kipattant a csukott kocsiajtó felett. Bankotsu követte. Landoltak a porban, kiköhögték a torkukba hatoló szemcséket. Jakotsu megbabonázva megindult a szikla töve felé.

- Hé, várj! Felszerelést ki fog vinni?

A fiú legyintett hátrafelé és bandukolt tovább, majd felugrott egy kiálló párkányra és hívogatóan integetett. Bankotsu megütközött. Még nem mászott felszerelés nélkül. Megfordult a fejében az a gondolat is, hogy Suikotsu minden bizonnyal azzal nyugtatgatja magát, hogy ilyen profi, modern cuccokkal lehetetlen leesni. Negyed percbe tellett elfeledkeznie Suikotsu aggódásáról, a hajdani eladó intelmeiről, Naraku haláli tréfáiról. Szaladt, követte Jakotsut.

Felugrott melléje a párkányra, majd bakot tartott neki és megkezdődött a kaland. Jakotsu felhúzódzkodott a következő, immár keskenyebb peremre. Letérdelt és felhúzta alacsony barátját, akiről most kiderült, hogy jó erőben van, izmai nem hagyták cserben, meg se kottyant neki egy jóval a feje fölött lévő sziklára felkúszni mindössze egy kéz segítségével.

- Mihez kezdenél nélkülem...? Nem érted volna el a kiugrót... – kuncogott Jakotsu. Bankotsu ráfintorgott, majd felkapaszkodott a majdnem teljesen egyenes falon egy száraz cserjéig, aminek ágait vette igénybe a mászáshoz. A növény zörgött és nyúlt, de nem szakadt ki. Jakotsu követte társát és igyekezett tartani a tempót, bár még nem volt szerencséje falra mászni. Immár megteheti. Mászhat, ami elől akar. Akkor ő most falra mászik a zsaruktól. Meg a sok hülyétől a világban.

Másztak és másztak. Sokáig szótlanul, csak néha hangzott el egy-egy szitokszó az elöl haladó Bankotsu szájából – természetesen japánul – mikor megcsúszott a lába az apró kavicsos talajon, vagy kigördült tenyeréből a biztosnak vélt kapaszkodó. Ahogy haladtak felfelé egyre kényelmetlenebbé vált a terep, megnőtt az éles sziklák száma és csökkent a vízszinteseké. A szél süvített körülöttük, fütyült a fülükbe, ha akarták volna szólongatni egymást se biztos, hogy meghallják. Jakotsunak kezdett problémát okozni összefoghatatlan haja, unos-untalan szemébe lendült, és csak akkor volt hajlandó elszakadni onnan, ha kézzel nyúlt oda, pedig abból most nem akadt felesleg.

Jakotsu megkockáztatta, hogy hátranéz egy árokszerű mélyedésben, ahol kivételesen két lábra állhattak és nem kellett kezükkel kapaszkodniuk.

A talaj messze volt már, az autó egy festékpacának tűnt, elhomályosodott a kilátás a föld felé az erősödő szél miatt. Porfelhők száguldottak, kerengtek a sziklák közt olykor a képükbe köpve. Bankotsu kikérte magának a lekezelést.

A távolban semmi, csak kisebb-nagyobb buckák és sziklák itt-ott egy-egy száraz, nem túl vízigényes ám szomjas cserje, vagy vékonyka fácska lobogott az orkánszerű, sipító szélben.

A Nap erősen tűzött, kiszítta maradék erejüket. Bankotsu megkopogtatta Jakotsu vállát és intett; induljanak. Jakotsu vetett még egy pillantást lefelé és majdnem leszédült. Elmosolyodott. Ha innen leesik nincs tovább. Nincsenek zsaruk és nincs több vérszagú, vészterhes éjszaka. Á, olyan nincs... Nem eshet le innen. Fel is nevetett, nem hitte el, hogy ilyesmi vele megtörténhet.

Követte Bankotsut aki szüntelen keresgélte a fogódzót a legközelebbi lépcsőfokhoz. Végül Jakotsu találta meg, egy száraz fűcsomó és egy kiálló rög képében, amit ha nem piszkálnak sokat akkor elegendő tartása van, hogy fellendülhessenek arra a körsétányra akörül a feszes külsejű, hatalmas Oroszlánkirály-szikla jellegű képződmény körül. Utána felhasalhatnak oda és megtekinthetik milyen is az odalent.

Jakotsu kezdett, jó példával elöl járva felerőlködte magát, és jóformán csupán széllel a háta mögött mellkasát a sziklának feszítette. Araszolt két lépést jobbra, hogy majd a másik fiú is elférjen. Hamarosan Bankotsu is mellette állt. Megtorpantak egy kicsit, ez nem mindennapi érzés. Bankotsu rávigyorgott barátjára és fejével lefelé intett. Úgy tenyerelt feje mellett a barna kőre mintha felszólították volna, hogy dobja el fegyvereit és álljon a falhoz.

Jakotsu lepillantott és felderült az arca ámulatában. Alattuk a mélység tátongott, csak egyensúlyuk tartotta őket a vékony peremen. Hátukba a szél fújt, az is a falhoz szorította őket, de alkalomadtán egyértelműen nem felelt volna meg segélynek.

Jakotsu dereka görcsbe feszült, nem merte elmozdítani a szikla mellől, pedig így nehéz lesz haladni. Lassan, fokozatosan indult meg jobbra, araszolva, mint a csigák. Szöget ütött a fejében a leesés gondolata.

A perem megszakadt, egy fél méterrel lejjebb folytatódott. Jakotsu lelépett, lába alól kiszaladt néhány kavics és lehullott a mélybe. A fiú nem is látta őket pár méter után. Na, ha ő innen leesik... Nincs több helyes srác...

Igyekezett odább húzódni, hogy Bankotsu követni tudja és közben felrémlett benne egy kép, hogy a sötétben kuksolnak a tetőponton és nem tudnak lejönni. Klasszikus probléma... Hogy fognak innen lemászni? Igaz, hogy ahová felmentél onnan ugyanúgy le is tudsz jönni? Hol a sílift ilyenkor...?

Nincs pánik. Hiszen még itt van fönt. Majd ha leesik elgondolhat ezen. Fanyar mosoly ütötte fel fejét arcán. Nincs pánik.

Bankotsu tett egy kurta lépést jobbra, és mivel Jakotsu szemmel követte működését jól látott minden apró mozzanatot. A fiú lába bokából kibicsaklott, egy gömbölyű kavics kibillentette a kupacot ami képződött és mindez a mélybe szaltózott. Bankotsu rendetlen bokája nem állt vissza eredeti helyzetébe, így a fiú elvesztette egyensúlyát és jobbra dőlt, egyenesen Jakotsu felé, aki nyelt egyet és már tudta, hogy ha elengedi a sziklát, hogy elkapja a fiút, akkor mindketten leesnek.

Bankotsu kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott egy résbe a falon, de csak pár másodpercig bírta. Bal lábát igyekezett megvetni a perem magasabbik felében, de még több kavicsot küldött a halál torkába és egy fél méteres csúszás után úgy tűnt ő is ott köt ki egy percen belül, mivel elvétette a perem alsó részét is. Jakotsu egyik kezével elkapta a fiú hozzá közelebb lévő karját és ordítva kérdezte, hogy hallja is a szólított:

- Hogy a bokád?

- Shimatta! – volt az egyetlen felelet.

- A ballal nem tudsz felállni mellém? – üvöltötte Jakotsu. Bankotsu kísérletet tett, miközben bal ujjai begörcsöltek az erőfeszítéstől, hogy tartsák testsúlyát – egy nyomorult sziklarésben. Nem mintha nem bírta volna sokáig, de a fejében felcsendülő félelem a kelleténél jobban fojtogatta.

Jakotsu összeszorította fogait. A szél sprintelt egyet és meglökte Bankotsut, aki egyre ingatagabb lett. Bal keze megremegett.

- Készülj...! – szánta el magát Jakotsu. Ha nem sikerül akkor leesnek. De így is, úgyhogy mindegy. Fekete szemében szikra csillant. Bankotsu épp elkapta ezt a pillanatot, mikor odapillantott egy negyed másodpercre.

Jakotsu beleadott mindent.

Felrántotta a fiút karjánál, aki úgy érezte kiszakad az említett végtagja. Bal kézzel elengedte a rést, sérült bokájával megpróbált talpra állni, de bedőlt jobbra, neki Jakotsunak, aki kibillent eddig biztosan tartott egyensúlyából. Bankotsu, már a levegőben belemarkolt Jakotsu mellényébe jobb kezével, azt még jobban érezte. Jakotsu nyögött egyet, majd csúszva a falon egy métert porfelhőt szított az arcukba és elengedte a sima sziklát, hisz nem volt mihez kötődni, eddig sem fogott semmit rajta, csak nekidőlt.

Bankotsu kék szemei elsötétültek, szinte feketébe hajtottak. Vetett egy pillantást a mélybe mielőtt a gravitáció teljesen magával ragadta őket.

* * *

Szél süvített, bár immár csendesebben, mint odafent. A porban két árnyék feküdt a szikla tövében. A Nap tűzött rájuk, arcuk nyugodt, szemük csukva. A magasabbik és egyben idősebbik figura körül a homokban és a kavicsok közt fekete hajszálak kergetőztek a széllel, időnként orrát csiklandozták, szemére lebbentek, csakhogy ugorhassanak tovább. Sápadt, vértelen arc, a két csík orcáján úgy hatott, mintha a szél kifújta volna könnycsatornáiból a nedvességet. A szomszédja is hanyatt kiterülve hevert mozdulatlanul. Arca komor, szemöldöke feszült. Fekete copfja mellette a porban, a szél időnként meggörgeti, hogy egyenletesen legyen koszos. Gondot visel rájuk a természet. 

Jakotsu szemhéja felpattant és a fiú oldalára gördült.

- Ne, Bankotsu... – a kék tekintet is megvillant az ég alatt, Bankotsu mosolygott, retinája ismét világoskéken tündökölt – Neked nincs olyanod, hogy a halottak nem gondolkoznak...?

Bankotsu felkacagott és felpattant.

- Te mondtad, hogy próbáljuk ki!

- Mindig is tudni akartam, milyen érzés lehet egy halottnak, aki most zuhant le egy szikláról. Megpróbáltam beleképzelni magam, ha már nem sikerült lepottyannunk.

- Addig örülj... – fanyalgott Bankotsu gúnyolódva a pottyanni kifejezésen – Ha lepotyogunk, nem tudnád milyen érzés lehet, mert nem képzelhetted volna bele magad.

Jakotsu is feltápászkodott és bevágta a durcát.

- Ha nem kapaszkodsz meg abban a nyomorult szikkadt kóróban, akkor most tudhatnám végre milyen egy halottnak. – Sértetten a kocsi felé masírozott. Bankotsu nevetve követte. Már jártak egyszer a kocsinál, megvizsgálták Bankotsu lábát rendesen, mert csak futólagos segélynyújtásra volt lehetőségük ott fenn. Halál közeli élmény volt, az egyszer biztos.

Bankotsu alig várta, hogy hazaérjenek és süttessen Kagurával egy... nem is, inkább kettő extra adag rántottát. De addig még van egy rövidke kocsiút. Ha ezt Suikotsu megtudja... Bankotsu vigyorgott már a gondolattól is, majd tekintet nélkül nemrég sérült bokájára kitúrta Jakotsut a vezető ülésről és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy hazáig ő vezethessen.

* * *

Jakotsu a szobájában heverészett, gondolkozott, bámulta a plafont. A szomszéd szobából bömbölt valami sláger. Bankotsu zenét hallgat. 

Sok mindent le lehet szűrni azért ebből a kirándulásból. Bankotsu nagyon strapabíró kölyök. Rezzenéstelenül mászott fel a hegyre, és amikor le akart esni, akkor is csak a szeme villogott, nem sziszegett, nem ordított, nem panaszkodott, és főként nem jajveszékelt. Jakotsu ezt saját magától elvárta krízishelyzetben, de csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy másoknak is lehet ilyen tartása. Vajon hogy lett ilyen kemény a fiú ennyire fiatalon?

Jakotsu rájött, hogy ismeri a számot, ami a szomszédból szól. Bon Jovi – Unbreakable.

_Unbreakable, unstoppable, I'm invincible_

_Come on bring it to me, _

_Coz I'm always gonna be unbreakable_

_Reliable undeniable_

_Come on bring it to me, _

_Coz I'm always gonna be unbreakable_

Jakotsu elmosolyodott. Valóban, mennyire igaz is. Mintha csak tudnád, kiről énekelsz, Bon Jovi-chan.

Jakotsu szárazra fürödve, törölközővel nedves haja alatt hevert az ágyon, félig begombolt, barackszínű pizsamában. Mellrészén olvashatatlanul cirkalmas betűkkel ez állt: _Enjoy Club_. Mezítelen lábfejét hozzádörgölte a friss, puha takaróhoz. Sóhajtott egy hosszút és mélyet. Annyira kellemesen érezte itt magát. Mintha a mai halált megvető bátorságot – avagy oktondi hülyeséget – igénylő tett kipusztított volna benne minden félelem érzetet, aggályt. Hol voltak már az elméje hátuljában cirkáló, dudáló, üvöltöző rendőrök? A lelkiismeret furdalás pedig még mögöttük is mérföldekkel elmaradt. Defektet kaphatott valahol, mert egy ideje egyáltalán nem jelentkezett. Jakotsu már nem is tudta mióta. Nem számolta a napokat már, nem is tudott jól számolni.

Manapság egyre kevésbé értette, miért furdalta egyáltalán a lelkiismeret...? Olyat tett, amit szeret. Ami enyhíti a koszos földi vágyakat, a tompa fájdalmat, mely, ha csak egy pöttyet is, de jelen van. Mindkettővel szemben tehetetlen. Csak a gyilkolás oltja ki a szenvedélyt, a görcsös, fájó, emlékeket. Persze, ma már ez sem igaz. Jakotsu a hátán fekve, bal lábát lelógatva az ágyról, lustán dobolva a deszkán most módosított elméletein.

A gyilkolás már nem segít a feltüzelt állapoton, inkább olaj rá. Nem mintha ez baj lenne – imádott gyilkolni. Imádta a szenvedélyt. A meleg vért. A kirobbanó érzelmeket. A fekete gyönyört. Azt, hogy senki nem érti. Ebből kifolyólag a békét, mert féltek hozzá közeledni. Csak olyanok akadtak körülötte, akik tudták miféle, vagy túl naivak voltak, hogy értsék – ő mindkettőt szerette.

Azt mondták velejéig romlott. Őrült. Beteg. Szánalmas. Irtózatos. Undorító. Börtöntöltelék. Ördögien gonosz.

Nem igaz! Jakotsu hisztis lett, ha hallotta ezeket a szavakat. Őrjöngve tagadott, tekintet nélkül a környezetére. Nem lehet a velejéig romlott, hiszen rengetegen csinálják, amit ő; hódolnak a hobbijuknak, és képviselik a nézeteiket! És a legtöbbet tisztelik is! Gyakran hívják őket politikusoknak, és sztároknak. Őrült, beteg? Minden papír szerint egészséges! Sőt, sokkal értelmesebb az átlagnál, egy valamikori iskolai teszt kimutatta! Soha nem volt beteges típus különben, akármilyen ítéletidő, vagy járvány is tombolt! Esetleg az elmúlt pár hónapban összeszedte az AIDS-et valahonnan, de nem gond, akivel kapcsolatba kerül, így is, úgy is meghal. Irtózatos? Undorító...? Mindig is igyekezett szalonképesen kinézni, ha emberek közé ment! Sminkelt, öltözött, szőrtelenítette a lábát, ápolta a körmét. Ja, hogy ezt férfiak nem szokták? Miért, ha a nők hordhatnak nadrágot, a férfiak szoknyát, ugyan miért ne? Miért a fenébe is! Akkora marha nagy pofájuk van, ha nem bírják maguktól befogni el kell őket hallgattatni! Rohadt feminizmus! A pokolba az összes nővel! Különben soha nem járt még csak a börtön közelében sem! És szereti a virágot!

_Aki a virágot szereti, rossz ember nem lehet_.

Jakotsu sarkával erőteljesen belerúgott az ágyba. Megdöndült az épület. Kagura méltatlankodva üvöltött fel a konyha felől.

Jakotsu ezt már olyan otthonosnak ítélte, hogy nem is foglalkozott vele. Nem sikerült kizökkenteni őt saját kis világából. Ugyanez megtörtént fenn a sziklán is... Jakotsu eleinte megrémült ettől az érzéstől és kényszerítette magát, hogy jelen legyen a pillanatokban.

Egy ideje már álomszerűen élt. Nem fogta fel azonnal a dolgokat abban a percben, mikor megtörténtek, néha lélekjelenlétnek tudta be, néha álmatagságnak. De lehet, hogy csak a drog utóhatása. Könnyen lehet.

Ahogy ez eszébe jutott, lustán lecsúszott a selymes ágytakaróról, óvatosan lépkedett meztelen talpával a hideg parkettán. Leemelte a polcról a cigarettás dobozt és az öngyújtót. Kényelmesen rágyújtott, lassan, ráérősen szívta meg a szálat. Kitárta az ablakot hűvös, száraz levegőért. Kikönyökölt a párkányra. Csak sivatagot látott minden irányban, meg száraz gyomokat.

Folytatta a gondolkozást ott, ahol abbahagyta. Majd egy évig drogozott, aztán az elvonóban tért magához. Hamar megszökött, és a saját maga erejéből nem szerzett többet anyagot. Kegyetlen egy hónap volt, de semmivel nem volt rosszabb, mint abban az egy évben az utóhatások.

Leverte a cigarettáról a hamut. A por aláhullott, a szél félúton elkapta és messzire szórta a vörhenyes, sárgás tenger közé.

Mióta megismerte a drog érzését, mintha egy másik világban élne. Itt jön a nem fogja fel, mi történik éppen mondat. A hegyen is; egyszerűen sehogy sem fért a fejébe, ha innen leesik többet nem lesz benyomása semmiről, legfeljebb ő maga lesz egy kicsit benyomott. Még most sem egészen érezte át. Le kellett volna esnie, hogy tudja.

Csukott szemmel, égnek fordított fejjel, közönyös arccal mélyet szívott a cigiből, majd akárha hirtelen megállt volna a szíve szája lassan elnyílt, keze elernyedt, a párkánynak ütődött. A cigaretta lezuhant a homokos, köves kertbe. Jakotsu kíváncsian utána pillantott, majd bezárta az ablakot. Hanyatt nekidőlt a falnak.

Álomvilág? Legyen. Egyesek erre azt mondják; lassú, értelmi fogyatékos, szellemileg visszamaradott. Elhiszik, hogy nem volt ő mindig ilyen? Sokak szerint még ma is úgy néz ki, mint akinek a napi három injekció az átlag. Különben meg kit érdekel egyáltalán, mit gondolnak...?

Jakotsu ismét csak sóhajtott egyet, majd rázva fejét saját meggondolatlanságán elővett egy újabb cigarettát. Elterült az ágyon, szétvetette tagjait és folytatta a dohányzást, magában egy röpke figyelmeztetéssel; kettőnél többet, azért ha lehet ne, nem kéne láncdohányossá válni. Egyáltalán, mióta is dohányzik ő...? Egy biztos, nem rendszeresen. Na tessék. Iszik, dohányzik, drogozik. Teljes a káosz. Elvigyorodott.

A kicsapódó ajtó majdnem a torkára égette a cigarettát.

- Nanda yo mou? – hörögte felülve. Bankotsu állt az ajtóban zokniban és kék pamutmelegítőben. Jakotsu most figyelt fel rá, hogy nem hallja a zenét.

- Megzavartalak valamiben? – érdeklődött élcelődve a fiú, de nem várta meg a választ, bevágta jó hangosan az ajtót, reflexből felelt a morc Kagurának a huzatos szállóigével, és lehuppant a görnyedten ülő Jakotsu mellé a vetett ágyra.

Jakotsu a térdére támaszkodott, bal keze mutató és középső ujja közt érintetlenül, egykedvűen fityegett a cigaretta, míg Bankotsu beszélt.

- Az előbb telefonált Mukotsu, holnap lejön ő is. Azt mondta beszélt a loopkarati autószerelőkkel, és a szállítmány három nap múlva valószínű. Mukotsu reggel indul, és nem fogod kitalálni, mit hoz! A főnökünk meglepetése lett volna, de nem tudta nem elköpni... Paintball felszerelést kaptunk! – Bankotsu lelkesedése határtalan volt. Jakotsu megmosolyogta a fiatal fiút – Holnap akár már ki is mehetünk valahova a környékre. Gondolom jönni akarsz...? Tök jó buli lesz! Régóta ki akartam már próbálni. Még különben sem voltam soha a haverjaim ellen... Szóval?

Jakotsu, ha jobban belegondolt osztotta a lelkesedést.

- Oké! Azért remélem nem akarsz átejteni egy kósza valódi tölténnyel...

Bankotsu felnevetett. Jakotsu kihúzta magát, szívott egy utolsót a megrövidült cigarettából, majd a parkettába dörgölte az elhasznált dohányárut, és bepöckölte az ágy alá.

- Ki az a Naraku? – érdeklődött édes, a szokottnál mélyebb hangon. Bankotsu felvonta szemöldökét a váratlan témaváltoztatáson.

- Honnan tudsz te Narakuről?

- Most emlegetted.

- Nem mondtam a nevét...

- Hopsz... De ő volt az, desho? ...Akkor talált. Tegnapelőtt telefonáltál vele.

- Hallgatóztál? – Bankotsu szemei elsötétültek, pupillája kitágult.

- Csak egy kicsit – Jakotsu vidám mosollyal reagált a megnyilvánulásra – Narakunek dolgoztok igaz? És egészen biztosan bérgyilkosok vagytok?

Bankotsu nem felelt, csak gonoszan méregette a fiút. Jakotsu tudta mi a baj; a hallgatózás. Felnevetett.

- Nem akarok neked rosszat – Bankotsu vállára fektette tenyerét – Csak érdeklődöm, nem azért hallgatóztam, mert titkosrendőr vagyok, vagy ilyesmi. Csak még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy te bérgyilkos lehetsz...

Bankotsu felkelt és szikrázó tekintettel közölte:

- Holnap te leszel az első, akit lelövök. De olyan helyen foglak eltalálni, ami _nagyon_ fog fájni...

- Várom – kacsintott Jakotsu a távozó fiú után.

* * *

Másnap kicsit hűvösebb idő volt a szokottnál. Jakotsu ásítozva támolygott ki az épület elé pizsamájára egy dzsekit húzva, lábára pedig egy virágos strandpapucsot. A zajongás verte fel, amivel Bankotsu fogadta barátját; legalábbis gyanította, hogy csak ez lehet az ok. Egyébiránt nem is aludt már egy órája – soha nem aludt túl sokat - csak feküdt és lustálkodott, meg hidegnek érezte a levegőt a felkeléshez. 

A kíváncsiság kihajtotta a szabadba. Saját testét átölelve két kezével, a dzseki ujját kézfejére húzva torpant meg a lépcsőn, majd merészkedett kijjebb.

Bankotsu egy fehér kisbusz mellett állt és láthatóan nagyon elmélyülten szövegelt valamiről az illetőnek, aki a buszban tevékenykedett. Megjelent a jármű másik oldaláról Renkotsu kezében egy nagy, leragasztott feliratú papírdobozzal, amivel a ház felé vette az irányt. Jakotsu előzékenyen elállt az ajtóból, de Renkotsunak mindig rossz napja lehetett.

- Na mi van, felkelt a Nap, holdkóros...?

- Nagyon úgy tűnik, mert napelemes létedre mozogsz...

Renkotsu megtorpant.

- Napelem...?

- Nem vagy kopasz, csak napelemes... – vigyorgott Jakotsu, és már le is szökkent a lépcsőről, ki az utcára, hogy elkerülje a napelemes ipse bakancsos lábát.

- Ohayo, Bankotsu...

- Nocsak, ohayo... – Bankotsu benyúlt a buszba és megráncigált valamit.

- Hé, Mukotsu! Be akarok neked mutatni valakit!

- Mondd Ooaniki, hogy egy helyes kis pipi az... Höhöhö... – mély, kátrányízű hang felelt, majd előbukkant egy fehér fenék, és végül a hang egész gazdája kihuppant a buszból.

A teremtmény talán ütötte az egy méter húszat, széltében pedig legalább a fél métert. Sáros, megállapíthatatlan színű bakancsot viselt, patyolatfehér nadrágot és katonai zubbonyt. Legalábbis Jakotsut erre emlékeztette a valószínűleg vagy orvosi köpenynek, vagy egzotikus ingnek indult ruhadarab. Arca előtt egy szintén fehér lepel lógott, mint maszk, fejét kendő takarta, ugyanebből az anyagból. Arcából csak szeme látszott ki, de az sem volt szép látvány, dagadt, és egyben lottyadt szemhéj, vizenyős, remegő kocsonya a fehérje helyén, vérerek. A lény megtördelte ujjait, ekkor figyelt fel Jakotsu a fekete kesztyűre.

- Neked valami kiütéses betegséged van? – adott hangot Jakotsu a meghökkenésének. A válasz egy monoton hatású, füstös röhögés volt. Olyan érzést keltett, mintha csak úgy odabiggyesztették volna a mondat elejére, mindenféle érzelem nélkül.

- Höhöhö, hát nem pipi, de legalább helyes kiscsávó...

- Nem bukom a pedofilokra... – húzta el a száját Jakotsu. Bankotsu a fehér zubbonyos ürge vállára helyezte kezét, a másikkal megigazította melegítője nyakán a cipzárt.

- Mukotsu nem pedofil. De nem hinném, hogy nagyon sok közös témátok lenne, ugyanis imádja a nőket. Csak ez nem kölcsönös... De ne aggódj cimbora...

- Tudom, tudom, nem kell a szokásos dumád. Megvagyok nélküle is. Még csak most érkeztem... – Mukotsu felhunyorgott Bankotsura, aki jó kedélyűen lemosolygott rá. A fehér ürge arckifejezése kivehetetlen maradt a leplek miatt.

- Szóval Mukotsu, ő itt Jakotsu. Jakotsu, ő pedig Mukotsu, a méregkeverőnk...

- Ugye, még mindig Kagura fog főzni...?

- Höhöhö, a barátaimat nem mérgezem meg...

- Szóval csak engem tisztelsz majd meg ezzel a kiváltsággal...

- Nem kell félned tőle – vigyorgott Bankotsu, mint a tejbetök – Ha jelen vagyok ártalmatlan.

- Nélküled nem étkezem. – jelentette be Jakotsu. Mukotsu egy pillanatra elrévedt Jakotsu arcára pislogva laposakat. Kotsunak hívják a kölyköt...? Bankotsu megrángatta az arcán a leplet.

- Itt már leveheted.

Mukotsu Jakotsura pillantott. Bankotsu követte a tekintetét.

- Hm?

- De nem fog semmi gonoszat mondani... ugye...?

Jakotsu csodálkozásától kísérve Bankotsu megnyugtatta a jelenleg ismeretlen korú, több szempontból is mély illetőt.

- Nem fog. Ha pedig igen, akkor velem gyűlik meg a baja. De ezt jól tudod, nem?...

Mukotsu még kuncogott-röhögött egy rövidet, majd kioldotta a zsinórt, ami tartotta arca védelmezőjét. Jakotsu pedig megértette végre, hogy a férfi nem valami allergia miatt visel maszkot, hanem a többi ember megkímélése végett.

Nyúlszáján, pöttömnyi, pisze, eldeformálódott, arca bal felére csúszott orrán és lottyadt, vizes szemein kívül még a pattanásokkal, szemölcsökkel, gödrökkel és kráterekkel tarkított arc bőven adott okot a rejtőzködésre. Tetézendő, még piros csíkokat is tetováltatott a leginkább összeszúrkált keltésztamasszára hasonlító fejre. Jakotsu érdeklődve szemlélte a különböző, dekoratív rondaságokat. Észre sem vette, hogy leguggolt és közel hajolt a férfihoz. Mikor végzett a szemlélődéssel megvakarta orcáját.

- Nem hinném, hogy van még egy ilyen ember a világon, teljesen egyedinek mondhatod magad. Legalább nem kevernek össze senkivel. Egyébként tök édi a fejed – kuncogott a fiú. Mukotsu először csak meglepődött, majd höhöhözött egyet. Jakotsu ekkor megpillantotta a hiányos fogsort, melynek nagy része már feketült.

- Különben kortalanná tesz az ábrázatod. Hány éves vagy?

Mukotsu jól megfontolta válaszoljon-e.

- Nemrég múltam harminchét.

- Ejha... De közvetlen lettél... – szólt közbe Bankotsu – Úgy tekints erre az információra, hogy nekem is alig akarta elárulni...

- Szimpi a csávó – vigyorgott Mukotsu, majd bedöcögött az épületbe. Bankotsu utána meredt, figyelte a tömpe lábakat a lépcsőn felcsattogni. Régi haverja reakciója csak megerősítette megfogalmazandó gyanúját, miszerint Jakotsut nem véletlenül vetette pont ebbe a világ legelhagyottabb sarkában települt falucskába. Pontosan tudta Suikotsu mit gondol; csak idő kérdése, mikor veszi be Jakotsut a bandába. Már Mukotsu is ezt gondolja. Nagyszerű.

Bankotsu is ezt gondolta, de csak ő tudta, hogy miért fogja ezt tenni. Nem azért, amit a fiú mesélt. Nem is azért, ahogy kinéz. Nem is a neve miatt. Az ok a szeme.

Bankotsu legtöbbször kiismerte magát a tekinteteken. Jakotsuéhoz foghatót eddig csak testvérei, azaz a bandatagok közt látott. Meg egyszer a tükörben. Azt az élveteg csillogást, ami pontosan kifejezi a rejtett ösztönöket. Különben meg... egy vérbeli bandavezérnek fel kell ismernie a közülük valót első látásra.

Bankotsu arra tért vissza a világba, hogy Jakotsu meglengeti arca előtt fehér tenyerét.

- Föld hívja Ooanikit...

- Na... Már te is Ooanikizel engem? – vigyorodott el a fiú – Segítesz? Mukotsu biztosan hozott valami kaját. Dobozolva szokott lenni. Nézd meg a csomagtartóban...

Jakotsu figyelte a nagyfőnököt bemászni a kisbuszba a tolóajtón át. Hozzá van ám szokva, hogy ő osztja az utasításokat...

Jakotsu a csomagtartóhoz lépett és felnyitotta. Pislogott kettőt, majd kiáltott egyet.

- Bankotsu!

- Mi van?

- Ti mit szoktatok enni?

- Ezt a kérdést most mire véljem...? – a fiú előbukkant az ajtóban – Konzervet. Müzlit, csokit, rántottát, csirkecombot. Amit épp Kagura csinál. Miért?

- Hullát nem?

Bankotsu gyorsan a csomagtartóhoz sietett. Belepillantott, majd fel a közömbös arcú Jakotsura.

- Nem is akadsz ki?

- Min?

- Ez egy halott.

- Ja, kicsi vagy még hozzá? – Jakotsu levágta a fedelet. Bankotsu felfortyant.

- Nem én!

- Ugyan, láttam már rosszabbat is. Sőt, az én kezem alól került ki. – Jakotsu újra felnyitotta a csomagtartót.

Bankotsu nézte a fekete szempárt, benne a titkokat. Az arcot, mely tanúskodott a szavak igazáról. És bemasírozott a házba felgyűrve melegítője ujját, hogy kikérdezze a szőke, kócos, nőnemű halott eredetét.

- A kaját Renkotsu már úgyis bevitte, ha jól láttam...

Jakotsu vetett egy pillantást a szörnyülködő, felpuffadt arcú nőre, aki nem öltözött túl és besietett a ház melegébe Bankotsu után.

* * *

A konyhában gyűltek össze. Kagura mosogatott, vagy legalábbis olyasmit művelt a pultnál, és egy ronggyal vagdalózott. Morózusabb hangulatban találtatott, mint eddig bármikor, egészen, míg meg nem hallotta, hogy hulláról van. Élénken figyelt, időnként bele is szólt a beszélgetésbe. Csak olyankor komorodott el, vagy került agresszív hangulatba, mikor valamelyik pasasnak ütközött a mondandója az ő feminista nézeteivel. 

Bankotsu már kiderítette, hogy a hulla azé a kurváé, aki a város szélén ácsingózott, és visszamondta összes kecsegetett báját, mikor meglátta leendő partnere arcát.

A tettes, avagy a sértett - attól függ, milyen szögből nézzük és kinek az oldalán állunk – egy könyvek segítségével alátámasztott széken ült, keze ügyében egy bödön, amiben különböző adalékokat kevergetett egy kisebb méretű fatuskóval. Időnként beleszagolt a kutyulmányba, vigyorgott egyet tarka fogsorával és folytatta a gyömiszkölést. Mellette, az ajtónak háttal Suikotsu ült görnyedten, szétterpesztett lábbal, az asztalon könyökölve. Ujjhegyeit egymáshoz érintve támaszkodott. A sorban következő Bankotsu volt, karba tett kézzel, törökülésben a széken. (Nem kis ügyességre vall nem leesni ilyen pózban!) Jakotsu ült az asztal végében, kényelmesen hátradőlve. Renkotsu a hűtőnek támaszkodva egészítette ki a társaságot.

- Szerintem, ha Narakunek a fülébe jutna, pillanatokon belül halott lenne az összes zsaru, aki az ügyön dolgozik... – jegyezte meg Suikotsu.

- Mi meg repülnénk... – morogta Bankotsu.

- Repülne a franc – vette fel a beszélgetés fonalát Renkotsu – Szüksége van ránk, legalább amíg elintézzük neki a Taishokat. Még az ő koszos módszerei sem váltak be.

- Ha még Naraku aljas trükkjei is csődöt mondanak, és ő hozzánk fordult, akkor az azt jeleni, hogy szerinte mi még nála is koszosabbak vagyunk? – gondolkodott Bankotsu.

- Én minden nap fürdök – szögezte le Suikotsu.

- Bíztató – vigyorgott Jakotsu végigpillantva a társaságon. Kagura egy kancsó teát vágott az asztalra, aminek a fele kifröccsent a terítőre, sőt Suikotsu egymásnak támasztott ujjaira és könyökére is bőven jutott. Így aztán már az is kiderült róla, hogy forró. Suikotsu rázta egy kicsit égő kézfejét, majd lassult a mozgása, tekintete megakadt ujjain. Kagura hozzávágott a férfihoz egy piros-fehér kockás rongyot, hogy törölje meg a kezét, de ő nem figyelt. Meredt az ujjaira elnyíló szájjal. Mukotsu eközben nyugodtan töltött a teából egy üres bögrébe, amit gazdátlanul talált az asztal sarkán.

Bankotsu hirtelen kirúgta maga alól a széket és elkapta tahó alkatú barátja csuklóját. Renkotsu mérsékeltebben, de csatlakozott hozzá. Elvonszolták a férfit. Mukotsu szürcsölgette a teáját, két kézzel ölelte át a bögrét. Kagura köpött egyet a mosogatóba és folytatta a tevékenykedést egy pohár földhöz vágásával. Az emeletről fojtott üvöltés és káromkodás zaja érkezett. Jakotsu kérdőn pillantott Mukotsura, aki megvonta a vállát, széles ajkait füléig húzta vidámságában.

- Megesik néha... Höhöhö... Nem célszerű ilyenkor a közelébe kerülni.

Jakotsu is vállat vont. Megvárták, míg a fiúk visszatérnek. Suikotsu csapzottan, vizesen lógó hajfürtökkel és foltos pólóban érkezett vissza, arca komorabb volt az eddiginél, mintha egész más ember lett volna, Renkotsuról pedig lekerült a kendője és bal vállát dörzsölgette szemrehányó arccal.

- Kagura dobj ide egy doboz nyugtatót...– köszörülte a torkát Bankotsu – Hol is tartottunk...?

- Épp Narakut ócsároltátok. Folytathatnátok, azt legalább szeretem hallgatni. – felelt Kagura a szekrénybe lökve egy tányért, majd Bankotsu elé ejtett az asztalra egy gyógyszeres dobozt. A főnök kiragadott egy poharat a háta mögötti mosogatóból, és felkínálta teástól Suikotsunak, aki halált ígérő tekintettel vette azt át.

- Tehát... A kérdés az, miként tüntetjük el a hullát. Mint megbeszéltük, ez közös ügy, nem akarjuk, hogy ránk akadjanak.

- Dobjuk a folyóba. Van itt egy nem messze. – füstölte Mukotsu ócska, elhasznált hangján.

- De akkor leúszik a folyón és kiköt a tengerben. Ott pedig tudni fogják, hogy csak erről a vidékről érkezhetett.

- Ássátok el – javasolta Jakotsu. Kagura felhorkant. Renkotsu rápillantott.

- Kiássák a prérifarkasok. Aztán meg felzabálják a keselyűk.

- Nyugodtan beledobhatnánk a Chico folyóba – mondta Suikotsu két korty között, majd mielőtt beértek volna a letorkollások folytatta. Hatalmas lapáttenyerében eltörpült a törékeny poharacska – Kuss, barmok! De ha tudják, hogy innen érkezett, és esetleg kiderítik, hogy a néhai Loopkaratban lakott, akkor keresni fogják a köteléket Miracle és a nagyváros közt. A kötelék pedig Naraku panziója és a benne lakók.

- Vagyis mi... – morogta Renkotsu.

- Megint Narakunél vagyunk – sóhajtott Bankotsu – Ne keverjük bele őt. El tudjuk rendezni egyedül is.

- Pedig ő aztán elsimítaná nektek két perc alatt. – közölte szárazon Kagura.

Mukotsu újra felkapta a husángot, de eltévesztette az edényt és a bűzös bödön helyett a teásbögrébe nyomta. Keverte egy kicsit, mire rájött a tévedésre. Hunyorgott egy kicsit, majd fogta a bögrét és a bödönbe öntötte a citromos teát, majd zavartalanul folytatta a kavargatást.

Suikotsu közben tovább ecsetelt egy kis kitérő után:

- Naraku elmehet koszos, büdös picsába, az aljas, szemét trükkjeivel! Bekaphatja a rohadt segítségét! Van a folyón túl van egy kurva pici tó, abba belehajíthatjuk a némbert. Amerre tegnap sziklát másztatok, át lehet kelni a Chico-n, van egy rozoga híd. Onnan már nincs messze a Juggler.

- Így hívják a tavat? – kérdezte Bankotsu.

- Nem, a páviánt piros seggét – morrant Suikotsu. Bankotsu összevonta a szemöldökét a válaszra és Renkotsura irányította a figyelmét. Figyelte egy kicsit a férfit, aki figyelmesen hallgatott és várta, mikor szólal meg a srác.

- Paintballozni akarok – jelentette ki Bankotsu. Renkotsu alig láthatóan sóhajtott egyet.

- Ooaniki... Van egy fontos problé...

- Miért nem mentek ki a tóhoz, és dobjátok bele a kurvát, aztán meg ott kint játszotok egy éjszakai partit. Itt úgysem lődözhettek, frászt kapnának a trottyok a függöny mögött... – szólt közbe az eddig révetegen figyelő Jakotsu. Bankotsu úgy nézett rá, mintha először látna buzit életében. Renkotsu csak pislogott. Kagura hátrapillantott a válla felett, majd egymáshoz vágott két tányért, amik csörömpölve összetörtek.

- Nem hiszem el, valakinek van használható ötlete ebből a társaságból.

- Dugulj el Kagura – válaszolt csípőből Bankotsu, majd megveregette Jakotsu vállát és felállt – Fiúk, szedelőzködjetek! Megyünk paintballozni. Sátrat ne felejtsetek el hozni.

* * *

A kisbusszal mentek. Renkotsu vállalta, hogy vezet. Vagyis, Mukotsu azt mondta neki mára elég volt, és különben sem éri el rendesen a pedálokat, Suikotsu nincs beszámítható állapotban, Bankotsu nem akar volánhoz ülni – és mert ő a főnök megteheti – Jakotsut pedig inkább nem vállalják be, mondván ki tudja, mit művelne, különben sem ismerik. Tehát Renkotsu volt a maradék. Olyan fickónak látszott, aki mindent megtesz, ha nagyon muszáj, és nyugodtan rá lehet bízni azt is, amit nem szívesen csinál, mert biztos kezekbe kerül az ügy. 

Renkotsu a teljesen lehúzott ablakon kikönyökölve forgatta a kormányt, úgy tespedt el az ülésen, mintha otthon lenne egy hatalmas fotelben. Jakotsu minduntalan azt hitte, elaludt, akkora nyugalommal vezetett a sivár, köves-gazos terepen. Mukotsu mellette üldögélt és különböző magazinokat nézegetett ,amivel belepte magát. Térdén, talpa és feneke alatt, szájában.

A többiek hátul helyezkedtek el, Jakotsu közvetlenül a vezetői ülés mögött, hátát az ablaknak vetve, lábait kinyújtva a tolóajtó felé, ami mellett Bankotsu foglalt helyet egy játék puskával szórakozva. Suikotsu leghátul, főnöke mögött ücsörgött és időnként sanda pillantásokat küldött a másik sarokban billegő női hullára, amit biztonsági övvel kötöztek a helyére, még egy magazint is dobtak az ölébe, hogy ne unatkozzon.

Mindannyian felöltöztek rendesen a kommandós játékhoz. Mukotsu a feltűnő fehér leplek és zubbony helyett az egész felszerelést sötétszürkére váltotta, bár az álarcot nem viselte, csak lógott arca mellett félig felkötve. Bankotsu kedvenc kék melegítőjét lecserélte egy hófehér ingre és puha műselyem nadrágra. Ő megteheti, úgy nyilatkozott őt nem érdekli, ha feltűnő a fehér cucc, ő vérprofi. A bandatagok a vállukat vonogatták, és helyeseltek Jakotsu pedig vigyorgott. Renkotsu Mukotsu sötétzöld szövetzubbonyában feszített, szó szerint, mert a ruhadarab szűknek bizonyult erőteljes fizikumú testére. Nadrágja egy viseltes, észrevehetetlen barna szövetből készült, amit már kellőképpen elnyűtt. Suikotsu sötétkék és zöld mintás melegítőt viselt. Jakotsu előrelátóan vastag nadrágot húzott, trikónál, ingnél és mellénynél nem adta alább, bár a méregzöld mellényt még nem viselte a melegre való tekintettel. A kocsi befülledt.

Bankotsu sóhajtozva babrálta a puskát és zsonglőrködött a piros lövedékekkel (Narakunek haláli a humora, mondogatták egyfolytában). Renkotsu kopasz fejéről időnként letörölgette csuklójával a verejtékcseppeket. Suikotsu levetette melegítőfelsőjét és felgyűrte hosszú ujjú ingét a könyökéig. Jakotsu unottan legyezte magát egy már végiglapozott újsággal. Mukotsu bőséggel ellátta őket ezzel a termékkel.

Jakotsu félig lehunyt szemmel, felakasztott tekintettel hevert, szájon át lélegzett és szórakozottságában ujjait görbítgette lassan. Bankotsu hamarosan odaszólt neki:

- Ébren vagy még...?

- Jah... Miért...? – emelte el a fiú a fejét. Most vette észre, hogy kicsúszott kezéből az újság, és egyenletesen szuszog – Elbóbiskolhattam... – ásított egy hatalmasat, öklével tompította. Bankotsu felvonta jobb szemöldökét. Egy pillanatra olyan hatást keltett a fiú, mint egy csecsemő.

- Suikotsuval minden rendben van...? – aggodalmaskodott Jakotsu. Bankotsu kitekerte nyakát, hogy lássa mi újság barátjánál. A férfi az ülésen térdelt, homlokát az ablakhoz szorította és eszeveszettül hörgött.

- Nem ügy... – legyintett Bankotsu. Csak melege van. Kyoukotsu is mindig ezt csinálja.

- Kyoukotsu...?

- Tényleg, jó, hogy emlegeted, Ooaniki... – Mukotsu hátravigyorgott rájuk a visszapillantó tükörben – Ha ő itt lenne, nem kellene fáradnunk a hulla likvidálásával. Csak meg kellett volna sózni, meg benyomni a fejét a sütőbe egy fél órára... Höhöhö...

Bankotsu felkacagott.

- Szerinted Kagura hagyta volna...?

- Ha nem, akkor vele is megcsináljuk ugyanezt... höhöhö...

- De előtte még feleségül veszed, nemde...? – szólt közbe Renkotsu.

- Fogjátok már be a mocskos pofátokat, állandóan dumáltok, olyanok vagytok, mint egy csapat pletykás vén szatyor!

- Az, hogy az orvosod elbújt egy kis időre nem jelenti azt, hogy szabadjára engedheted a nyelved, Suikotsu... – figyelmeztette a férfit Bankotsu.

- Hadd csináljon, amit akar... Höhöhö... Lehetek ellene, Ooaniki...?

- Osszuk be a csapatokat, ezzel arra célzol...?

- Mindjárt ott leszünk a folyónál, onnan egy negyed óra a tó...

- Azaz; szerencsés esetben egy fél órán belül játszunk... – vigyorgott a főnök – Oké, fiúk beosztáshoz van valakinek kívánsága?

- Nem leszek a kölyökkel... – morogta Renkotsu.

- Ezek szerint ellenem játszol...? – hunyorgott rá Bankotsu. Renkotsu komoran felpillantott a tükörbe.

- Együtt lesztek...?

- A végén úgyis mindenki mindenki ellen fog játszani... Töltényfogyasztás céljából. Akkor majd meglátjuk ki mit tud egyedül. Úgyhogy lesztek szívesek addig a csapatmunkára koncentrálni, értve?

- Hai... – morogta az egész csapat. Jakotsu megmosolyogta őket.

- Mivel öten vagyunk, időnként váltunk majd... Kezdetnek az egyik csapat leszek én, Jakotsu és Mukotsu. Renkotsu tartsd kordában az orvosunkat.

- Höhöhö... Suikotsu úgyis ketten van. Így hárman-hárman vagyunk. Teljesen igazságos... – fulladozta Mukotsu szakadozó hangszálaival.

- Ha-ha. – Renkotsu kényszeredetten megrázta a fejét.

Hamarosan átkeltek a hídon, amihez Mukotsu akarta őket elnavigálni egy térkép segítségével, de Renkotsu elvette tőle, jól megnézte, majd közelebb húzta magához a légzsákon fekvő iránytűt és tévedhetetlenül megtalálta az átkelőhelyet. Egy kis kerülőt jelentett, de így nem kényszerültek átúsztatni a kocsival, ami egyébként is alkalmatlan lett volna a feladatra.

Elérkeztek a tóhoz. Bankotsu körbejárta a terepet, mialatt Renkotsu és Suikotsu kiemelték a nőt a hátsó ülésről. Utóbbi aztán a nyakába vetette és a sziklás tópartra battyogott vele, közben persze nem mulasztotta el végigszidni a családfáját. Mukotsu azért követte a férfit, hátha eszébe jut valami őrültség. Jakotsu látta már, itt soha nem történhet semmi baleset, vagy hülyeség, a tagok egymást felügyelik. Mindnek ott van a rigolyája, a többiek ezeket ismerik, és szemmel tartják a kritikus pillanatokban társaikat.

Bankotsu visszatért és előásatott egy kötelet a kocsiból Jakotsuval, mialatt ő Renkotsuval közvetlenül a partra cipelt egy jó fél méter átmérőjű sziklát. Csak egy kicsit kellett megbillenteniük, hogy csobbanjon. Jakotsu hozta a kötelet, és Mukotsuval összecsomózták a nő lábát és a súlyos természeti képződményt.

Ezek után Renkotsu belerúgta a tetemet a vízbe, Bankotsu pedig utána lódította a követ, ami mély, lapos csobbanással elsüllyedt, magával húzva a felszínre vágyó nőt. Mukotsu puszit küldött utána, Suikotsu pedig még egyszer utoljára le kurvaanyázta.

Bankotsu javaslatára először felverték a sátrat, és majd este játszanak, ha besötétedett. Addig pedig csak elütik az időt valahogy.

* * *

Hamar felszínre került a tény, itt a frissen temetővé avatott folyóparton, hogy a társaság nem könnyen unatkozik. Mukotsu és Bankotsu voltak a fő beszédforrások, és újabban Jakotsu is. Még csak most töltött először hosszabb időt a teljesen ismeretlen társasággal, de nem csak Bankotsu vette észre úgy, hogy nagyon jól beilleszkedik közéjük, anélkül, hogy bármi különöset tenne. 

Renkotsu hallgatagnak bizonyult, de azért nem volt magába forduló. Tudott ő társasági lény lenni; ha akart. Suikotsu pedig elég érdekes személyiségnek bizonyult. Két énje a két véglet. De vele is szóba lehet állni, sőt még akár még mulatni is hajlandó.

Egy jelképesnek mondható tábortűz körül üldögéltek és a Mukotsu által leszállított szakét iddogálták örömittasan. Időnként felhangzó nevetésük felszaggatta a lomha, csak gyenge szellő által mozgatott levegőt.

Jakotsu végigmustrálta a társaságot. Szimpatikusnak találtatott minden tag. Mukotsut a szívébe zárta, Bankotsut ki ne imádná, Renkotsu a maga módján vicces, és szórakoztató, Suikotsu meg aranyos. Előre látta már, ha hosszabb időt tölt velük együtt, meg fogja szeretni a bandát... Sóhajtott egy észrevétlent és visszamenekült gondolatai elől a társaságba.

Mikor leszállt nagy sokára az est, besötétedett a kísérteties táj a fiúk szedelőzködni kezdtek, helyükre kerültek a szakés poharak, eloltódott a tűz, és visszacsomagolták a kaját. Helyükbe a paintballos felszerelés került.

Mukotsu és Renkotsu megtöltötték a fegyvereket. Fejükbe húzták a sisakot, mindenki felöltött minden magával hozott ruhát, és csatasorba álltak. Az előkészületek olyan olajozottan és csendben folytak, mindenféle fennakadás nélkül, mintha egész életükben ezt csinálták volna. Bankotsu már meg sem lepődött, hogy Jakotsu ugyanolyan némán, és kötelességtudóan teszi a dolgát, mint a többiek. Csak tőle időnként elcsípett egy-egy halvány mosolyt, amiről csak kevés esetben tudta megmondani, minek is szólt éppen.

Megbeszélték ki merre, és mi a cél. Semmi terepfelderítés, majd menet közben jön az is. Renkotsu és Suikotsu fogják azt a rongyot, amivel Mukotsu eddig a kocsi ablakait törölgette, és elrejtik valahol a bozótosban, itt a sziklák környékén. A többiek feladata ezt megszerezni. Akit eltalálnak, az visszatér felemelt fegyverrel a táborba.

A két férfi elindult a ronggyal a sűrűbe. A sötétség jótékonyan takarta őket. Ők is kaptak egy zseblámpát, meg a másik csapat is. Körülbelül öt percet kapnak, utána indul a támadó csapat.

Bankotsu a tétlenül ácsorgó Jakotsut figyelte, aki meglehetősen emlékeztetett egy terroristára, így sisakkal lefedett arccal. Kisterpeszben állt, két kezét maga előtt tartva, fegyverét közömbösen lógatva. Mukotsu kajánul megjegyezte:

- Ooaniki, ha végig a fickón tartod a szemed, inkább állj ki nézőnek... Még szükségünk lehet rád. – hangja tompán szűrődött ki a sisak mögül.

- Jóvammá, csak felmértem, hogy néz ki! Olyan, mint egy terrorista, szerinted nem...?

- Terrorista...? – vidult fel Jakotsu – Ez jó! Ha egyszer lejár a szerződésem saját magammal elmegyek terroristának! Ha megunom, még mindig lehetek öngyilkos merénylő...

Pár perc után az izgatott főnök szélnek eresztette őket. Elajándékozta zseblámpáját Jakotsunak, ő maga pedig zajtalanul besurrant a bokrok közé, fegyverét kibiztosítva. Jakotsu utána tekintett; fehér ruhája abszolút nem nyújt neki fedezéket. Messziről kiszúrják, szinte világít a sötétben. Olyan, mintha ő felkapcsolná a zseblámpát és körbereflektorozna vele...

Átnézett a válla fölött, intett Mukotsunak, és búcsúzóul még odaszólt neki:

- Ganbatte, Mucchan!

Alig haladt két sziklányit eldördült az első lövés, majd hangos káromkodás hallatszott és egy sorozat. Jakotsu kuncogott a sisak fedezékében. Ez csakis Suikotsu lehetett, és csakis Bankotsuval akadhatott össze. Tehát neki Renkotsu után ajánlatos néznie.

Megtapasztalta, hogy nem könnyű a kommandós élet. A sisak jelentősen megnehezítette a hallást, így az apró neszekre nem figyelhetett, de nem is verhették át tücskök-bogarak. A látást is megnehezítette a könnyen párásodó szemüveg, amit nem vehetett le, mert látását kockáztatta volna.

Félkörben haladt, igyekezett a környék legnagyobb sziklája mögé kerülni, és közben ügyelni a környezetére is, hátha Renkotsu nem merészkedett el addig, hanem közelebb helyezte el a vacak rongyot.

Időnként lövéseket hallott az ellenkező irányból, egyszer pedig egy meglehetősen bosszús, mély üvöltést, de a golyózápor nem maradt abba.

Jakotsu kitartóan haladt egyre mélyebbre, majd élesen elkanyarodott jobbra, hátat fordítva a kerek, fényes holdnak. Még akár az is előfordulhat, hogy neki ilyen jelenetekből fog állni az élete hamarosan...Halkított zihálásán, és kicsit megfegyelmezte szívét, bár az nem gyorsult fel annyira, mint várta. Íme, ismét itt az álmatag érzés. Mintha egy álomban szaladgálna fegyverrel. Moccanásra kapta fel a fejét, leguggolt, hogy kisebb célpont legyen, és előre nyújtotta a puskát. Meglátta az egyik sötét bokor tövében hasaló alakot. Abban a pillanatban gördült egy nagyobbacska kő mögé, mikor a lövések eldördültek. Ahol az előbb térdelt, most a gyér világításban feketének tűnő vörös foltok terpeszkedtek. Megnyalta kiszáradt száját, majd elmosolyodott. Elkapta a játék, a vadászösztön. A vadászat – az életeleme.

A másik oldalon kidugta a fegyver csövét a kő mögül, de nem lőtt rá senki. Ide tehát nem lát a fickó. Kiugrott, megtámasztotta lábát, és az épp feltápászkodó és elosonni készülő figurára lőtt. Nem egyszer, nem kétszer. Sorozatot. A környező bokrokra is, nehogy meglóghasson.

De megszökött. És menekültében még lőtt is rá! A pofátlanja! Jakotsu utána eredt, persze csak vigyázva, nehogy valami csapdába szaladjon. És közben még a talajt is fürkészte a rongy után, aminek szürke színe nem vált előnyére a játékban.

Hamarosan megpillantott egy gyanús sziklát. Nem először hagyatkozott megérzéseire, bár ilyen kommandós kalandban még nem volt része, tudta, érezte, hogy valaki rejtőzik a kisebb dombon lévő szikla mögött, ami jelentősen emlékeztette őt egy nagy... - nem lehet szépen mondani, és ki is akarná – egy nagy faszra.

Felólálkodott a fasz felé, és csak félúton céloztak a hátába. Nem talált, igaz, de csak izgágaságának tudhatóan be. Ugyanis eltépte egy pók hálóját, ama művelettel, hogy belesétált és épp a ragacsos szálakat hámozta le magáról, ehhez pedig hozzátartozott, hogy ide-oda lépkedett és rázta a kezét.

Mikor lövést kapott, minden átmenet nélkül fordult meg és tüzelt, rögtön látta a célpontot, de nem tagadhatta, hogy rendkívül beleolvad a hátterébe. Renkotsu... Fejlövést akart, de a férfi megint eltűnt a szeme elől. Álldogált még egy kicsit, figyelt, leste a bokrokat, és a száraz, korhadt fákat. Levél zörrent, Jakotsu tüzelt. Semmi.

A fiú megrázta a fejét, és lesimította összekuszált haját. Tett néhány lépést lefelé a dombról. Ekkor bukkant fel ismét Renkotsu, ezúttal bal oldalt, majdnem kiesett a látószögéből, csak az éberségnek köszönhette, hogy időben pördült és húzta meg a ravaszt ezúttal csak egyszer, de most legalább egy másodpercet szánt a pontos célzásra is. Alighogy elengedte a pöcköt, fájdalom hasított bal felkarjába. Hallatott egy rövid kiáltást meglepetésében, majd feje fölé emelte fegyverét, nehogy kapjon még egy golyót. Így látta meg, hogy Renkotsu ugyanígy tartja a puskát.

- Meghaltál? – érdeklődte szerényen.

- Meg. Te is, mi? Kölcsönös.

- Arról jöttünk, ugye?

Egymás mögött verekedték ki magukat a bozótosból. Jakotsu, szemfüles lévén, talált alkalmat még a sötétben is ellenfele megszemlélésére.

Renkotsu alakja egyértelműen férfias, sőt annál még több is volt, ha ez lehetséges. A mozgása pedig egyszerre észrevétlen, könnyed, és lassú, megfontolt. És jó a feneke. Jakotsu elvigyorodott, aztán két lépéssel, mielőtt vége szakadt a bokrosnak belecsípett a férfi fenekébe és gyorsan elslisszolt mellette, ki a szabadba, ahol több menekülési lehetősége volt. Lekapta sisakját és kisimította arcából puha tincseit. A tábortűz mellett kucorgó Mukotsuhoz lépett. Renkotsu követte őt és jól fejbe kólintotta saját sisakjával.

- Undorító vagy – köpte, majd levágta cuccait a kavicsos talajra. Jakotsu kuncogott egy kicsit.

Lövések dörrentek és fél percre rá megjelent Suikotsu. A fiúk összenéztek. A legerősebb hangú, azaz Suikotsu felkiáltott, hogy szóljon a főnöknek; vége.

A következő menet ugyanebben a felosztásban zajlott, csak a leszedés sorrendje volt más, itt Bankotsu és Jakotsu maradtak utoljára, és majdnem lelőtték egymást, abban a pillanatban hallották meg Suikotsu hangját, mikor felfedezték, hogy csapattársak. De a rongyot nem találták meg.

Még egy pár rongykeresős kör következett, ami alatt alaposan leizzadtak a jó időben vastag cuccaikban, és ruhájukat lassan belepte a piros festék.

Ekkor megunták a „zászlósdit", mivel még mindig nem találták meg, és már az elrejtők sem emlékeztek, hol van, tehát egymás ellen fordultak. Csapatváltás is következett, Mukotsut átpakolták a kopasz és a skizofrén mellé.

Bankotsu és Jakotsu felkapaszkodtak a legmagasabb pontra a környéken, ők onnan kezdenek. Cél; életben maradni. Egymás mögött nyomultak előre, Jakotsu árnyékként követte a fiatal srácot, aki otthonosan mozgott a szövevényes, száraz terepen. Bár akadt egy olyan gondolata is, hogy ez a fiú mindenhol otthonosan érzi magát...

Hamarosan elértek egy laposabb sziklát, ami mögött egy lövészárokra hasonlító képződmény húzódott. Jakotsu intett Bankotsunak, még annyi fáradtságot sem vett, hogy megnézze, érthető volt-e, hanem meglódult jobbra. Egy fél perc után szemben álltak egymással a gödör két oldalán, köztük Suikotsu, két oldalról bekerítve. Megadta magát, csak ne lőjenek rá. Jakotsu kísértetiesen felnevetett, és mellkason lőtte a férfit. Suikotsu kisomfordált a pályáról.

Szó nélkül folytatták a kommandózást, egy tisztáson egymásnak háttal sasszéztak át, Bankotsu leszedte a leselkedő Mukotsut.

Kóvályogtak még egy kicsit, itt-ott intettek egymásnak, és rögtön tudták, mi a dolguk. Jakotsu maga is meg volt lepve a szokatlan összhangon. Még soha nem dolgozott együtt senkivel. Bankotsu esze pedig egyre kevésbé járt a paintballozáson. Jakotsu olyan tökéletes gyilkos... Megvan benne a szenvedély, az eltökéltség – ahogy lelőtte az előbb Suikotsut!... -, a kitartás, és még élvezi is! Bármilyen helyzetbe hozod, mindig képes lesz rá, hogy hiba nélkül elvégezze a feladatát, és öljön. Ezt persze még bizonyítani fogja, mikor mindenki mindenki ellen játszik majd...

Három óra múlva úgy döntöttek, most elég. Mikor már kicsit ki is fulladtak, már fájtak a tagjaik, ahol sebet kaptak, alaposan megizzadtak, kényelmetlenül érezték magukat ruháikban, és legszívesebben a földhöz csapták volna a sisakot a párájával együtt, na akkor láttak hozzá a legérdekesebb részhez. Amennyi töltényed van, annyit használhatsz, és nem többet. És mindenki az ellenséged. Bankotsu vigyorogva szaladt be a pályára. Renkotsu követte, és megint csak az járt a fejében, hogy lehet-e valaki őrült tizenhat évesen...? Suikotsu harcra készen utánuk loholt, Jakotsu pedig Mukotsuval a sarkában vegyült el a bokrok közé. Hamarosan eltávolodtak egymástól.

Jakotsu fejében szinte dobolt a csend, érezte orcáit kipirulni, szemüvegét halvány réteg pára lepte el. Tenyere benedvesedett a fegyveren, ujja csúszkált a ravaszon. Szíve kalapált, döngette mellkasát. Mosolyra fakasztotta az együttes érzés; a majdnem félelem. Az izgalom.

Bokorról bokorra, szikláról sziklára haladt, rejtőzködött, bujkált, végig készenlétben. Egy pillanatra sem engedélyezett magának pihenőt, ez most valamiért komolyabb, mint eddig. Most nem érdekelték holmi pókhálók, fényes hold avagy Renkotsu feneke.

Hosszúra nyúló néma csend után lövések dörrentek, Jakotsu elé pár lépés után harctér tárult. Lehasalt észrevétlen. Mukotsu és Suikotsu épp ekkor végezték ki egymást, a maradékot Renkotsu eltakarította az árnyékból. Jakotsu emelte puskáját, gondosan célzott a feketeségbe, ott ahol elmosódott mozdulatokat látott, és ahonnan tippelte, hogy jöhettek a golyók. Mielőtt elszánta volna magát, hogy lövésekkel felfedje hollétét Renkotsu felordított, és feje fölé tartotta fegyverét. Jakotsu halkan felszisszent. Ő ugyan nem lőtt! A mási kettő pedig már kiesett...!

Bankotsu...

A fiú meglapult, igyekezett nem mozdulni és fülelt. Hamarosan a mozdulatlan természetben megpillantott két lábat. Óvatosan haladt a két fehér edzőcipő. Megtorpant tőle alig három lépésre, és hátat fordított. Jakotsu jól látta az alacsony figurát; körülnéz. Valami megfogta a tekintetét ott azon a fán...

Most nehéz hadművelet jön... Gyors felpattanás, csendben. Pár erős szívdobbanás, mintha az élete függne tette sikerességétől. Egy izzadtságcsepp idegesíti homlokán, de nem tudja letörölni. Nincs is ilyesmire ideje. Magas tűréshatár kell ide.

Elszánás. Megfeszülő izmok, hirtelen mozdulatok, Jakotsu már áll is. Fegyverét mellmagasságba rántja, de mire kitisztulna a kép, Bankotsu féloldalasan áll, fél kezében a puska, előre szegezve, szinte ellenfele mellkasához ér a cső, amely mintha szikrázna. Ott áll a két srác szemtől szemben, az nyer, aki előbb lő.

De nem lőnek.

Állnak szótlanul, mozdulatlanul, levegőt sem vesznek, akárha egy közeli sziklából faragták volna őket ide, időtlen szoborrá.

Végül egyszerre eresztik le fegyvereiket, és húzzák le fejükről a sisakot. Jakotsu belebámul a csillogó, sötétkék szempárba, sajátja, a fekete obszidián sikamlós sugárban veri vissza a sápadt holdfényt. A szikrák összeakadnak. Bankotsu karakteres, ördögi mosolyával felteszi a várva várt, nyilvánvaló kérdést:

- Akarsz csatlakozni a bandához...?


	2. Szótár

A mondatok sorban vannak, a vonal előtt pedig az általános tudnivalók találhatók.

* * *

Yami no Matuei: shounen ai manga (shounen ai: fiúXfiú romantikus kapcsolat, semmi szex) 

Ooaniki: Nagy testvér

Yaoi: fiúXfiú szex

Ne: figyelemfelhívó szócska

Chibi: szó szerint törpe, de cuki kis kölykökre is használják

Szake: rizspálinka

Toshiyuki _Morikawa_: Naraku japán szinkronhangja

-chan: becézés

Taisho: Inuyasháék családneve

Chico: Tényleg létezik ilyen folyó, nézzetek utána, ott van Argentína déli részén.

Juggler: Ilyen nincs...

* * *

Ah, nante kawaii yatsu, ne...: Ah, milyen helyes csávó... 

Gomen: Bocsi!

Kuso: Francba!

Hontou ni: Tényleg?

Ore... Nante baka da ne...: Milyen hülye vagyok... (Ore: én)

Tsumetei naa...: Milyen érzéketlen...

Urusei! Iku yo: Kuss! Indulj!

Tsugi wa kiyou tsukete, ne...: Legközelebb légy óvatosabb...

Kono hentai yarou...: Te perverz állat...

Nani wo...: Mi...?

Nemuri no jikan da ze! Oyasumi: Alvásidő! Jó éjszakát!

Sonnaaa: Nem lehet igaz!

Sake ga hoshii: Szakét akarok!

Mou...: Na...

Shimatta: Fenébe!

Nanda yo mou: (Most meg) mi van már megint?

Ohayo: Jó reggelt!

Ganbatte: Sok sikert!


End file.
